


Princes of Troy

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Collars and cuffs [5]
Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, movie-verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Patroclus becomes infatuated with Hector of Troy and wishes to claim him for himself. Unfortunately, fate has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 2004 movie, only Ajax doesn't die
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Troy or any of its characters

If he still believed in the gods, if Achilles’ tutelage hadn’t caused him to become disenchanted with the so-called rulers of all things on the heavens and earth, he may have cursed Aphrodite herself for playing such a cruel game.

Patroclus watched the two inside, through the opening on the side between the flaps of the makeshift tent. Inside, in the dim lighting of the only lamp in the corner of the room, sat his dear cousin and most trusted friend Achilles. With him was Hector, the Trojan prince, breaker of horses and general of all the Trojan forces.

The royal sat atop of Achilles’ lap, straddling the blondes legs with a glare in his eyes while Achilles only smirked as he dragged a hand through Hector’s dark curls. Both were naked with only silks covering their bodies as they sat on the quilts and animal skins that created the makeshift bed on which they sat. Eyes as blue as the ocean and hard as steel momentarily melted with affection while Hector’s own eyes gleamed with annoyance; beautifully dark eyes that almost seemed to drink in the sparse lighting in the room. The hand that Achilles didn’t have in the other man’s hair caressed tanned skin over his shoulder and along his side, glowing warmly in the tent over hard defined muscle earned through a lifetime of battles and wars won. He was slightly smaller than his cousin, his body was lean with long limbs scarred from the years of battles fought in the past and newer ones earned from the current war. Hector glared at Achilles as the Myrmidon leader leaned forward to speak softly against his cheek. The royal flushed ever so slightly and his glare melted into a look of slight annoyance even as he leaned further into the Greek’s touch.

Patroclus’ jaw clenched and his eyes hardened with spite as he watched his dear cousin and the man that he wanted-the man that he’d hoped would be…

The great Hector, breaker of horses and the greatest warrior that the Trojan’s had to offer. His skill and strength was said to be rivaled only by that of Achilles. His name was legend even among the Greeks who truly feared the man because of his military strategy and his skills as a warrior. Not an easy feat, especially considering Hector’s status.

Patroclus watched as Achilles touched the black band that marked the other man’s neck. Pitch black tattooed against tanned skin going right around his throat with the characters Achilles inscribed over it like a collar.

Hector; breaker of horses, the omegan warrior prince. It was quite the title. It was a title that the man had earned through years of hardships.

Omega’s, particularly those with royal blood, weren’t expected to fight. They weren’t expected to go to war, lead armies or do anything besides get married and carry offspring. The same was expected of Hector when he presented at the tender age of twelve but the young man defied all the expectations that were placed on him.

Hector followed in his Priam’s footsteps, he ignored all of his father’s advisors. Ignoring their insistent orders to sit still and do as he was told; to never raise his voice, to be submissive and to obey. Hector learned to fight, studied under the finest generals that Troy had to offer and when the time came he led his father’s forces into battle against Menelaus and brought home victory for Troy in what was one of many with the king of the Greeks.

He earned his right to lead and not follow; he earned his right to never submit and to one day take his father’s place as the ruler of Troy. His efforts paid off and he earned his father’s pride. Later Paris would present as an omega as well and though Priam loved both of his children equally, Hector had earned his everlasting pride and respect. He earned a right that was very rarely given to omegas; he earned the right to take a wife and have her bring his child into the world. He chose Andromache as his wife and she bore for him two sons for him. Though their relationship was more of one between siblings he still loved her and she loved him though not as a husband and wife should. They married out of necessity so Troy would receive an heir and Andromache could escape a marriage to a cruel and ruthless man that her father chose for her on the day of her birth. But Hector still cared for her very deeply and she cared for him even if they weren’t each other’s soulmates.

Everything was turned on its head a few months ago when young Paris stole the beautiful Helen from King Menelaus. The Greeks declared war on Troy and his brother Agamemnon had Odysseus enlist the aid of the great Achilles to fight in his war. Achilles met Hector and everything changed.

In some ways Patroclus wasn’t sure how to feel or even what to think. He heard stories about the prince of Troy, about his fighting prowess his ferocity and his surprising empathy as he always sought a peaceful compromise rather than immediately going to war. He never allowed any of his opponents to suffer a long and painful death and he always allowed his enemies to collect their dead in the aftermath of a battle.

Patroclus heard stories about the finest warrior that Troy had to offer, their greatest strategist and when Odysseus came for Achilles and his cousin agreed to let him go to Troy, he’d been elated. So, excited to finally see the fabled man who was rivaled only by Achilles that there was no hesitation when he left Phthia and even less when the myrmidons prepared for the battle on the ship. But Achilles ordered him to stay and guard the boat and he didn’t get to see Hector until after his cousin returned from the temple raid.

It was a moment of immense shock when Achilles returned to their camp with a man in his arms when the raid ended and they brought back the spoils of their victory. Eudorus then informed him of the fact that it was Hector. The prince’s skin was flushed, his eyes were dilated and he was panting hard as the distinct scent of lust and desire practically flowed off of him in waves. The prince had gone into heat.

As an alpha himself, it was all Patroclus could do was to stay back and get as far away from Achilles’ tent as possible and he noticed that the other myrmidons made themselves similarly scarce until the next morning. Doing all they could to stay away from the tent the furthest away on the beach.

The next morning the scent of heat had dispersed and another had taken its place around Achilles’ tent. It was midday when Achilles finally appeared but it seemed he only left to get some food and take it back with him.

The Trojan king had emissaries sent to the beach to ask for the return of his son. Agamemnon’s men intercepted them and vehemently refused, thinking that Achilles had taken the prince as a prisoner to guarantee their victory until word got to Eudorus who informed his master of what happened. Hector was returned to Priam without incident; Agamemnon became enraged and took the Trojan girl that they found in the temple of Apollo only to later return her in an attempt to find favor with Achilles.

He asked his cousin about what happened at the temple, Achilles didn’t say a word; he only showed the younger man his left wrist to reveal the thick black cuff against his skin with Hector’s name inscribed on it. Patroclus’ heart almost stopped.

When an alpha meets their omega, their true soul mate; a collar appears on the omega’s neck and a cuff appears on the alpha’s left wrist. And once they’ve mated the omega’s name appears on the cuff of the alpha’s wrist and the alpha’s name appears on the omega’s collar. Seeing Hector’s name on Achilles wrist almost stopped Patroclus’ heart. In one fell swoop it was like two of the most important people in his life were suddenly snatched away from him. His dear cousin, his idol and closest friend and Hector.

Hector of Troy.

A man he’s thought of since the first time he heard the rumors of a so called warrior omegan prince. He thought of what Hector might look like, how he might sound and how he moved. He’d compare the prince to the stories he’d heard about Achilles since so many others compared his cousin to the royal as well. More often than he’d like to admit he’d think of the man when he sparred with Achilles, wonder how much faster than his cousin he might be, if he’d turn to the left to avoid an attack or turn to the right and admittedly he’d become a little distracted. When Odysseus came for Achilles and he was allowed to go to Troy as well, Patroclus was elated at the prospect of finally seeing the man that he’s thought and dreamt about for so long.

When Patroclus finally saw him for the first time, his vision was blurred and hazed with the scent of a heat so he didn’t really see much. But during the battle between Hector and Ajax, Patroclus was able to see him clearly. How he moved and fought; he watched as the older man’s onyx curls danced and gleamed around his face as he swayed and dodged an attack, tanned skin gleamed in the bright sunlight over muscles that flexed and relaxed as he fought. To be honest he wasn’t nearly as impressive as Achilles. Hector lacked the grace and precision that his cousin wielded so easily with every blow but…

Dark brown eyes were fierce and narrowed in deep concentration only for those eyes to fill with relief, joy and so much warmth when it became clear that the Trojans had won the battle and the Greeks were forced to retreat.

Hector was stunning, not in the conventional sense of the word but still in a way that almost took Patroclus breath away. The effect was only slightly dampened by the collar that was clearly visible on his neck. No one had said a word about the claim that Achilles clearly held over the Trojan prince. Priam hadn’t sent word intending to discuss their situation and Odysseus had managed to convince Agamemnon not to try Achilles’ patience by suggesting that the lion use his claim on the royal to turn the war in their favor but for how long that would last no one was sure. As for the myrmidons, they knew their place and had complete faith in their master so none of them ever spoke of it either not even in private.

Patroclus asked Eudorus about it one night, when the men were distracted with the Trojan girl as they laughed and told her stories about some of the great battles they fought in. Patroclus had heard them all before so he didn’t bother listening.

“It’s a difficult situation. Fighting on opposite sides. Achilles fights for honor but Hector fights for his people. They’re so different and yet so blindingly similar. I’m not sure what they could do. King Agamemnon would never…” Eudorus trailed off as he looked down at his wine goblet and let out a sigh, “But, it’s between him and the prince now. All we can do is wait.”

And wait they did.

It wasn’t till two weeks after the temple raid that Patroclus saw Hector again. This time in the heat of battle. Hector had just slain Menelaus in his brother’s place and a battle ensued. Patroclus was impressed by the prince’s wisdom and knowledge, his strategies were ingenious and his fight against Ajax was breathtaking. He looked back to his cousin for a reaction, Achilles only spared the prince one more glance before he turned and went back to their camp on the beach. In light of the events Agamemnon sent word to Achilles bidding him to fight, but Achilles refused to raise his sword until Agamemnon finally gave him the respect that he was owed. It didn’t help that Odysseus’ work had been laid to waste when Agamemnon suggested that the warrior use his hold over the prince to win the war. In fact it only made the lion furious.

That night Achilles left the camp and didn’t return until morning with the scent of sex and Trojan prince all over him before he announced that they’d be leaving for Greece the very next day. He didn’t say anything regarding Hector when Patroclus asked, he’d only lectured the younger man on the so-called glory of war and death before dismissing him.

Patroclus became angry and frustrated. He went to Troy in the hopes of making a name for himself. He wanted to fight, to prove his worth as more than just the cousin to the great Achilles. He wanted his own legend. And Patroclus thought that the only way to attain that legend was through the breaker of horses. As an omega, a prince and such a fine warrior; Hector was a prize more valuable than all the gold in any temple constructed for Zeus or any of the other gods. Patroclus thought that if he were allowed to fight, if he defeated Hector and subdued him, claimed him for himself his name would surely be known the world over he would have his own legend.

Then he saw the prince for himself, watched him fight. He saw those brown eyes filled with as much wisdom and compassion as they did with ferocity and the prize became more than just a prize. Unfortunately by that time Achilles had already laid his claim and Patroclus wanted to hate him for it but he couldn’t. He loved his cousin as much as Achilles loved him, admired and respected the older man above all others. He still felt bitter and angered especially after Achilles announced that they’d be leaving for home the next day and belittled him when he expressed his desire to fight. So Patrolcus allowed his pride and rage to take hold and made a dire mistake.

He wore Achilles armor, his helmet, carried his sword and led the myrmidons to battle without his cousin’s knowledge.

Things did not go well.

He charged into battle, the myrmidons followed without hesitation. Patroclus was both relieved and just the slightest bit disappointed that they couldn’t tell him apart from Achilles. Has he really been in his cousin’s shadow for so long?

That thought only lasted a moment as he kept moving, meeting the first Trojan warrior in the middle of the battle field and sheathing his sword onto the man’s chest before he could even think to attack. He faced yet another man and then another as the myrmidons all fought valiantly beside him and then he saw Hector.

The prince caught his gaze and immediately moved forward to engage him. The other warriors all paused, moving back to watch the epic battle between the great Achilles and Hector of Troy. Finally they would see which warrior was superior to the other; finally they would know if the omegan warrior prince’s strength and speed could match up with that of Achilles. They watched on in rapt attention, their own battles seemingly forgotten.

Patroclus made a dire mistake.

He underestimated the prince, misjudged the speed at which Hector moved and the strength of his blows, neglected to think of a proper strategy instead of letting his anger rule him into charging head first into a fight he could not win. He lunged at the other man but Hector dodged his blade, swerving around Patroclus to knock him off balance before turning back to deliver the final blow only to freeze mid movement.

Patroclus fell onto his back and barely had the chance to recover from his fall when Hector moved forward again. This time the Trojan dropped his sword and knelt swiftly beside him to grab his left wrist and pull the arm band off before moving forward to pull his helmet off and the older man froze again. Deep soulful eyes went wide with shock while gasps of shock and confusion echoed around them before all went silent.

Hector pulled back as if he’d been burnt, the myrmidons could only stare.

Patroclus kept still as those brown eyes stared back into his own, panting harshly as adrenaline continued to course through him. He watched the prince’s shoulder’s fall as he let out a sigh of relief and he shut his eyes for the briefest of moments. Watched as the man got up and walked over to Odysseus who had frozen in shock at the scene as well until the Trojan prince spoke, sliding Achilles helmet under his arm as he did.

“I think, that’s enough for one day.” Hector said evenly and Odysseus only nodded. The omega turned back to Patroclus and kept his eyes on the young man as he reached out to take his sword and slide it back in its sheath. Eudorus came closer, eyes filled with both anger and relief as he helped Patroclus to his feet and started pulling him back towards the camp.

He saw Odysseus pause at Hector’s side as he was led away. The omega’s eyes went even wider than before at whatever the older man said and Patroclus wondered what that was.

When they got back to the camp, Eudorus informed Achilles of what happened and it’s needless to say, his cousin was not pleased.

First he showed his displeasure to his men, who have fought and shed blood with him countless times in countless wars but somehow couldn’t tell him apart from his cousin. And then he turned to address Patroclus only to stop when Hector suddenly arrived, holding Achilles’ helmet in his hands.

The Myrmidons made themselves scarce, like they did the last time the Prince arrived and Achilles dismissed his cousin for a moment but not before pulling the younger man into a tight embrace as he breathed in his hair and kissed his temple. Achilles pulled back to look into Patroclus’ eyes, steel blue eyes momentarily gleamed with warring emotions.

“I’ll deal with you later.”

Achilles pulled back and turned towards his tent, pausing to let the prince walk in first before he followed. It wasn’t long before Hector emerged. The omega’s cheeks were flushed, he still wore his armor, his skin was still marred with cuts and bruises from the earlier fight, brown eyes almost seemed to glow as he stepped out of the tent only to falter when he caught sight of the boy sitting a few feet away on the beach.

Hector hesitated for a moment before he approached the boy.

Patroclus almost felt his heart stop. As the older man came closer, Patroclus couldn’t help but swallow hard but kept his chin up and his back straight as he got up and the man came to a stop beside him.

Neither said a word until Hector finally spoke.

“I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced. I am Hector, Prince of Troy son to Priam.” The royal explained with a slight bow of his head and Patroclus only bowed in return as he continued. “You fight very well for one so young.” The prince paused, “How many of my men did you kill… five?”

“Seven.” Patroclus said a bit defensively and Hector only gave a wry smile.

“In such a short amount of time. That’s impressive… You studied under Achilles?”

Patroclus resisted the urge to glare at the question, “Yes.”

“You fight like him, but it isn’t quite the same.” Hector said thoughtfully as his head fell to the side, “You will make a fine warrior, even more skilled than your cousin I think. Perhaps, I’ll tell my son stories of your honor and courage someday.” Patroclus couldn’t help but feel his face warm at the statement when Hector let out a warm breathy chuckle and he flushed a bit more, “For now; I hope that you’ll wait before attempting what you did today. War is never something one should aspire to. However you will make a fine warrior, just, not yet.” At the last word Hector reached out to place a hand on the younger man’s shoulder and gave a brief squeeze. “You have yet to tell me your name.”

“Patroclus.” Patroclus couldn’t help but stare down at the hand as a feeling of warmth filled his chest.

“Patroclus. I’ll remember the name.”

He watched as Hector turned around and walked away, through the myrmidon camp. Watching as some of the men greeted the prince as he went and Hector paused to nod at them; an amused smile pulled at the man’s lips as they did this apparently surprised that he wasn’t treated with as much hostility as he would have been had he attempted this in one of the other surrounding camps. Agamemnon would have captured him or had his head on a spit by now.

It was right in the middle of these thoughts that Achilles called Patroclus to his tent. The young warrior steeled his nerves as he stepped inside. Achilles wrapped him in another tight embrace when he entered the tent and Patroclus couldn’t help but hold him back despite or maybe because of the omegan scent that still clung to his cousin’s form. It was the scent of forest and pine, rain and wet earth-

“I should have you whipped for what you did, or tried to do.” Achilles said as he pulled back but kept the other man in his grasp, “When I took you under my wing I did so with the intention of teaching a warrior not a fool blinded by his own pride.”

Patroclus barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he shrugged out of his cousin’s grasp, “I’m not a fool.”

“No, just insane then?” Achilles asked as the younger man turned away, “He could have killed you.”

“But he didn’t.”

“Only because the prince of Troy’s weakness lies in his compassion. Another man would have killed you and taken your head as a trophy or taken you prisoner in an attempt to get to me.”

“Of course they would because all the world revolves around Achilles. All tremble and fall at the mere mention of his great name-“

“Patroclus-“

“I came to Troy to fight.” Patroclus said spinning around to face his cousin who only stared back at him with those steel blue eyes. “I came to find my own glory. My name-“

“You aren’t ready.”

“Then why did you bring me?”

“To show you Troy and the great omegan prince you’ve been pining over for so long.”

Patroclus froze and Achilles arched a brow, “Did you really think that I wouldn’t know?”

“How-“

“You used to come home every day with stories about him and now.” Achilles turned, “You stink of want.”

The younger man went silent and swallowed hard as Achilles crossed the tent to take a goblet and fill it with wine, “I never intended for any of this to happen. I meant only to fight the Trojan’s and return home. I thought I’d find a challenge in Hector, a battle that would truly cement my name for centuries to come. I thought that once you saw him you might get over these affections you developed over his legend unfortunately… things didn’t go as planned.”

Patroclus could barely speak, “You brought me to see him.”

“If I refused you would have found some way to stowaway on board, or even worse taken Odysseus’ offer and joined Agamemnon’s forces. I’d rather die than watch you serve that swine.”

Patroclus didn’t deny it he only looked away, “And now?”

“Now what?”

“Now that things aren’t going as planned; what do you plan to do now?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Like I told you before you decided to disobey me and lead my men into battle,” Achilles said glancing back over his shoulder to lock the younger man in his gaze and Patroclus’ jaw clenched, “We’re going home. At dawn, we sail for Phthia.”

“And Hector?”

Achilles didn’t even pause as he walked back across the room and settled down on the makeshift bed made of furs and silks, goblet in hand. “What about him?”

Patroclus frowned, “You’d leave him? He’s your mate.” The younger man said gesturing towards Achilles left wrist and the older man barely spared it a glance as he only lifted his goblet to take a sip.

“He is my enemy, we fight on opposite sides. This changes nothing.”

Patroclus could only blink in shock, mouth opening and closing in complete and total utter confusion until he stepped closer to his cousin.

“If you had no intention to keep him then why did you claim him?”

“He went into heat. It forced me into a rut. It would have left us both useless for weeks if I hadn’t.”

Completely understandable, but Patroclus couldn’t help but feel enraged.

“So you’re leaving him.”

“To remain with his wife and children in his precious Troy which is in the midst of a war.” Achilles said simply as he continued to sip from his wine. “He has no desire to leave and I have no desire to force him. Let the prince do what he wants.”

“You wouldn’t stay for him?”

“Would you?”

“Yes.”

Patroclus answered without hesitation and his face flushed with embarrassment almost immediately. Achilles looked up at his cousin with an arched brow.

“That is referred to as treason dear cousin.”

“Only if you’ve pledged your allegiance to a king worthy of your loyalty.” Patroclus answered after quickly composing himself as he took another step closer, “Since the beginning you had no interest in fighting in this war much less fighting in Agamemnon’s name.”

Achilles eyes narrowed down at the younger man ever so slightly as his cousin continued, “Don’t pretend like you hold him in any kind of regard now. You hate him-“

“Agamemnon isn’t worth my hatred.”

“Then why-“

“I have no reason to stay.”

Patroclus stared at the other incredulously and huffed out an angered breath, raking a hand through his tangled hair in frustration. It wasn’t making sense, he couldn’t understand. Achilles has always been somewhat aloof and uncaring. His priority has always been his pride and the only people he showed true care and understanding for were his mother, his men and Patroclus himself. So, on the one hand he wasn’t surprised that his cousin didn’t seem to care for the prince that he’d in-avertedly mated. On the other he was absolutely confused. Achilles’ highest priority has always been his pride. He’s possessive, he protected what he considered to be his own with his life and dealt with every and any threat to what was his without even the slightest bit of hesitation.

Having witnessed Achilles many love affairs with many different men and women over the years, Patroclus never thought that Achilles would ever take a mate willingly or otherwise. But he thought if Achilles did take a mate, then his cousin wouldn’t let them out of his sight; that the lion would protect what was his and make sure all knew to never even think to touch lest they incur his wrath. Achilles has more than ample reason to stay.

And then the young man’s eyes went wide when it hit him. The memory of Achilles denying his right to fight.

_“We stay.”_

_“But my lord, the men are marching.”_

_“Let them march. We stay… We stay till Agamemnon groans to have Achilles back.”_

Patroclus let out a hiss of frustration.

Of course.

“You want him to beg.” Achilles looked up at the younger man in a pause as he continued, “You want him to beg for you to stay.”

Achilles said nothing Patroclus’ hands clenched.

“You speak of fools and pride but refuse to see the foolishness of your own pride.”

Achilles eyes narrowed down at him once again, “Patroclus you forget your place.”

“He won’t do it. He won’t beg for you to stay any more than you would beg him to leave-”

“Cousin, I love you dearly and I’m grateful for your concern. But you speak of things you know nothing about. Having affections for the prince doesn’t change that.” Achilles said slowly, quietly and with the slightest hint of a threat in his voice, before he looked away and took another sip from his cup. “The men plan on hunting to gather meat for our trip home. You will go with them and follow Eudorus’ directions to the letter.”

Patroclus resisted the urge to growl in frustration. Instead he huffed out an angered breath.

“And what of Briseis?”

Achilles looked up at the roof of the tent in a pause, “The men already consider her to be family. She can choose to come with us or return to her family.”

“Who will take her home?”

“Hector plans on speaking with her after sunset. He’ll take her with him if she chooses to stay.”

“So he’ll be back.”

Achilles eyes locked onto the younger man and he swirled the wine in his cup around for a moment, “Yes, he’ll be back. Why do you ask? Do you wish to give the sweet prince a parting kiss before we leave?”

His tone was mocking and Patroclus watched as his cousin sipped from his goblet before he spoke.

“Perhaps. An abandoned omega is an unclaimed omega; isn’t that what you taught me, cousin.” The younger man started and he noticed the way Achilles hand clenched around his cup, the way his jaw tightened as he swallowed hard, how his eyes became sharp as blades as they stared off into the side of the tent. Patroclus held back a scoff as he turned to leave the dwelling. Ignoring the piercing gaze that followed him as he went.

He went to hunt with the myrmidons they came back and feasted on the beach. Ajax joined them along with Odysseus and Achilles humored them with his presence before disappearing sometime later. Patroclus didn’t even notice his cousin leave them. It wasn’t until he caught Ajax’s gaze that he noticed Achilles stand. Ajax was tracking something further away, hidden by the shadows until a figure stepped out into the light of one of the torches beside Achilles tent. The younger man started to frown when he saw the brief glimmer of gold under the hood the figure wore. It looked like one of the many trinkets that royals seemed to be so fond of weaving into their hair. Patroclus’ eyes went wide and he looked back to Ajax but the warrior had already averted his gaze elsewhere as he drank from the cup in his hand.

It was Hector, of course it was. Patroclus felt his jaw clench as he watched the prince slip into Achilles tent before Achilles went in moments later. Patroclus made to stand as well only for a larger hand to suddenly wrap around his wrist and keep him still. He looked down to find Ajax watching him.

“Where are you going boy?”

Patroclus resisted the urge to glare and offered the man a slight smile instead, “Out for an evening stroll, it calms my nerves before a trip on sea.”

“It would be better to rest.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” Patroclus said as he made to pull from the older man’s grasp only to be held tight.

“It’s true what they say, you are a lot like him but your eyes… your eyes betray you. They’re too honest incapable of a single lie.” Patrolcus said nothing as Ajax watched him unblinkingly, “Hear my words boy-“

“I’m not a boy.” Patroclus hissed and Ajax’s eyes narrowed.

“Your behavior says otherwise.” Ajax said clearly as his hand tightened ever so slightly. “Heed my words; never interfere with a bond between an alpha and their mate.”

“An alpha and their mate?” Patroclus couldn’t help but scoff, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Ajax arched a brow before he let go of his wrist and turned away.

It wasn’t till about an hour later before he actually went to Achilles tent.

Odysseus got a hold of him before he could make it too far away from the bon fire they had going on the beach, aparently the older man wanted to discusss a future in the Spartan army once Achilles deemed him ready to fight on his own, although Patroclus had the sneaking suspicion that the older man was more interested in keeping him away from the tents more than anything else.

It didn’t make a lot of sense to him since Odysseus had never had much of an interest in Achilles personal affairs much less those of Patroclus. But the myrmidon leader was an old friend so it was probably more of an impulse than anything else. Not that Ptroclus really had much of a idea as to what he planned on doing once he reached his cousin’s tent. He just wanted to see Hector, just one more time before they left Troy.

Patroclus went to the tent but didnt enter. Instead he stood outside watching a display between his cousin and the prince that he never would have thought possible before they actually left Greece and arrived in Troy.

Achilles let his hand thread through Hector’s hair whispering in his ear while the prince only rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration before pressing a kiss onto the blonde’s lips. For a moment, they looked like lovers, two souls joined by the gods revelling in the warmth and comfort of their love, even though Patroclus knew the reality was far different.

Patroclus’ hands clenched tightly into fists and right at that moment he heard a noise a few feet away under the cover if the shadows. Too far away for the light from the torches that lit up the tents and the fire that burned brightly further away on the beach to reach. Patroclus frowned as he went to look for the sound when he saw a shadow slip in behind his cousin’s tent almost as silently as Hector had done earlier but not as swiftly.

Patroclus went around the other way, careful to keep his steps as light and swift as possible when he found a cloaked figure coming around the side. Patroclus immediately reached out to pull down the hood covering the figure’s face and froze as the man immediately spun around to face him.

He froze because for the briefest if moments this man looked like Hector.

Brown eyes and dark curls, Patroclus had to pause as it took him off guard for the briefest of moments until he came back to himself to realize that it wasn't Hector. The man's hair was dark, but they weren't the same pitch black curls that framed and danced around the omegan prince's face. His body was different, lean but it lacked the clear definition of muscle earned from years spent in one war after the next, free from scars and much paler than Hector's sun kissed skin. And his eyes, they lacked the wisdom and warmth that Patroclus almost lost himself inside of when he spoke to the man for the first time earlier that day.

He was pale an obvious sign of a pampered royal that knew nothing of violence and war, his hair was brown and his eyes had none of the fierce courage and strength that Hector had in his eyes. Although Patroclus could now understand the rumors he'd heard about the younger Trojan prince and all the women he’d charmed into his bed, the pretty face that lured in the Beautiful Helen and resulted in a war. Still, this prince was nothing like his brother. He’s nothing like Hector, nothing more than a pale imitation.

“Prince Paris of Troy,” Patroclus couldn't help but sneer as he held onto the man's cloak while Paris only stared back, “A little far from your bed aren't you?”

Paris swallowed hard but otherwise kept absolutely still as Patroclus continued, “You have no business being here.”

“I have more than enough reason to be here.” Paris said trying and failing to keep his voice steady as he spoke, Patroclus’eyes narrowed minutely as he spoke.

“And what reasons are those?”

“My bother Hector, I came to see him.”

“What makes you think he’d be here, on enemy territory?”

“Do not attempt to make a fool of me,” Paris hissed as he pulled his cloak free from the blonde’s grasp and a spark of deviance lit up his eyes, “I know he’s here.”

“And what if he is? He came here of his own free will with permission from Achilles himself. You on the other hand are an enemy and you are trespassing.” Patroclus hissed as he stepped forward and Paris instinctively took a step back, “I should drag you to Agamemnon by your hair and leave you at his mercy for that alone.”

Paris swallowed again but still answered, “If you had any kind of loyalty towards Agamemnon, you would have taken me to him by now. I’ve seen the men under Achilles’ command and they’re nothing like the brutes that Agamemnon commands.” the dark haired man stood up straight, “I’ve heard the stories of the great Myrmidon warriors. You fight for honor and valor. You fight to have your names engraved in stone, not for greed or lust like Agamemnon and-and Menelaus.” Paris took a deep breath, “You won’t take me to him.”

Patroclus gave a snort, “You seem very confident of yourself.”

“You don't need confidence when you know yourself to be honest and true.”

Patroclus arched a brow at the shorter man as he continued, “Just as I know that my brother is in this camp at this very moment. I’ve see the collar that marks his neck as I’m sure all of you have as well. I dont know how Achilles managed to trap him but-”

“Trap him?” Patroclus scoffed, Paris glared hard.

“I will not let you steal him away.”

The blonde gave a snort, “Now we trap and steal. I don’t know what you take us for Prince of Troy but Myrmidons are not thieves. None of us would dream of taking anything that doesnt wish to be taken.”

“And what of the temple raid?”

“The spoils of war. Your brother Hector understands though you clearly do not.” Patroclus said, “You’re a fine one to speak of thievery when the woman that now warms your bed once belonged to another.”

Paris glared, “You wretched-”

“Spare me your insults, they mean little coming from a spoiled little prince. It would be in your best interest to leave.”

Paris’ jaw clenched, “Not until I’ve spoken to my brother.”

“He’s... Occupied.” Patroclus said folding his arms across his chest to hide the annoyance he felt at his own words.

“With Achilles?” Patroclus hissed, “I’m not leaving without him.”

Patroclus scoffed again, “You’re not leaving without him? Where was this courage and defiance when Menelaus taunted you and you hid behind your brother like a coward?”

Paris’ eyes went wide wide and he took a step back, Patroclus moved forward.

“Perhaps thats the real reason you are here. You’re afraid you won’t have your dear brother around to protect you. Hector is a great man. A warrior and a leader despite his status as an omega.” Patroclus said as he continued to walk forward and Paris mimicked his movements back, “And you, you're nothing but a shadow. A pale imitation. Hector would do well to leave this place, to leave you to clean up your own mess for a change.”

“You know nothing of-”

“I know enough.” Patroclus hissed as he reached out and grabbed a hold of Paris, grasping the other man’s chin in his hand tight. “Now leave.”

Paris’ own hands went up to try and remove the blonde’s hand when he suddenly faltered. Paris’ skin flushed, his eyes dilated and his body suddenly seemed to go weak, hands going up to Patroclus' forearms to stop himself from crashing to the ground when his knees buckled beneath him. Patroclus was startled and immediately let go of the prince's chin to grab a hold of him and steady his descent to the ground.

He frowned when he caught an odd and very distinct scent in the air. It was sweet and strong... Very strong, peach blossoms and honey, lavender and a hint of vanilla. Patroclus frowned since it smelled good, almost intoxicating. The prince continued to flush, sweat peppered his forehead and neck and he started letting out panting breaths when he suddenly let out a soft whimper and his back arched back. Paris tossed his head back, eyes momentarilly rolling into the back of his head and thats when Patroclus saw it.

A thick black strip slowly but surely branding itself over the prince’s neck, while a black band appeared on Patroclus’ left wrist. The blonde’s eyes went wide. Paris is going into heat and Patroclus...

Patroclus could slowly but surely feel a heat of his own spreading across his body, through his loins and rushing up to his head. The heady cloud of desire slowly fell over him and Patroclus was horrified when he realsied what was happening.

He needs to get away, far away from the Trojan prince. Get away right now-

“Patroclus.” Came the stern command and Patroclus' head snapped up to find Achilles standing a few feet away, shadows dancing over his face from the torches too far away to reach the two men on the ground. Achilles didn't move closer, he stayed right where he was with his hands at his sides his expression unreadable as he spoke.

A low growl erupted from his throat and his arms instinctively tightened around the brunette in his arms. Patroclus was horrfied at his own action and he immediately let go of the prince backing away from that intoxicating scent.

“Patroclus you can’t leave him like this. You need to make a decision.”

Patroclus shook his head as he kept backing away, away from the heady cloud of lust and desire, the deep dark voices in his head that told him to claim and take.

“No-no...”

Not him, not him!

“Patroclus!” Achilles roared, demanding attention. Alpha pheromones slipped loose in an oppressive air that almost caused the younger man to choke, Paris whimpered again, curling into a ball on the ground but Achilles still didnt step forward.

“You have two choices; you can either claim him or take him back to his family.”

Patroclus kept shaking his head, “No...”

“It's too dangerous to have anyone else take him and Hector,” Achilles looked away, “He's being affected, Paris cannot stay here like this or be near him. Claim him, Patroclus.”

“No-”

“Cousin-”

“Why do you even care?!” Patroclus hissed between grit teeth as his body shook with tremors under the intensity of his bond to the Trojan prince. Achilles' hissed back.

“I don't!”

Patroclus almost flinched and Achilles’gaze flickered to the tent once more, the unspoken words came through loud and clear.

_‘But Hector does’_

“We aren’t that far away from the other camps. Someone could catch his scent.” Achilles said more calmly as he took a step back, “If you won’t do it for him...”

Achilles trailed off but Patroclus still understood.

_‘Do it for Hector’_

Patroclus felt a spark of anger ignite inside of him, he despised the fact that Achilles was using Hector to manipulate him but that feeling quickly qwelled away as he thought of his cousin’s earlier words.

_“Hector’s being affected.”_

He’s being sent into a heat triggered by his brothers, triggered by Patroclus in a way. That thought shouldnt have aroused him as much as it did. He looked up at his cousin, opening his mouth to speak but the older man was already gone, having left as silently as he came. Paris let out another low whimper and the blonde turned towards him. He resisted the pheremones and scent that came off of the other man, the heat that practially poured off of his form and lifted him up into his arms and walked him over to hs tent.

In the distance out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Myrmidons closer to the tents move away, further onto the beach. Fierce warriors they may be but they knew their boundaries and respected them.

He slipped into his tent and lay the prince down onto the makeshift bed, it wasnt half as extravagant as Achilles, with only enough animal furs and silks to keep warm with and sleep comfortably, despite his cousins constant complaints. Paris squirmed on the bed, grasping at the covers as he tried to close his legs to stop the slick that was slowly but surely leaking from his hole. His face was flushed, eyes blown wide with lust while his skin began to shine with sweat.

Patroclus felt desire course through him, but even in his heat addled mind he couldn't fool himself into thinking he truly desired this man. It was a physical reaction, one he needed to deal with, one they both needed to deal with.

“Please.” Paris groaned though Patroclus knew that the other man probably had no idea what he was begging for. The blonde stripped himself of his clothes, dropped them aside and then knelt by the prince’s side.

Paris squirmed, gasped and groaned as Patroclus stripped him both pushing at the other man and pulling him closer. Patroclus was affected, it would be impossible for him not to be but he didnt forget his distaste for the situation. He didnt forget the fact that while prince Paris certainly was very attractive, he isnt the Trojan prince that Patroclus wanted, the one that he’s desired for so long.

He pushed the other down, kissed him hard and ground against him, making the other groan and keen with need. As he did this, Patroclus imagined Hector before him instead of Paris. It wasnt hard, they are brothers after all. Similar dark hair, dark eyes. He tried to imagine how Hector would look when he was younger, about his age when he was still training. Before he grew his beard.

It made it easier somehow, to imagine Hector gasping and begging beneath him, legs locked tightly around his waist. Patroclus’ kissed went from hard and demanding to soft and almost adoring, thrusting hard and slow into that slick heat. He’s sure that he must have said the prince’s name several times during the episode, tangling his fingers into those dark curls to pull his head back and mark his chest and neck for all to see. He could so easily imagine those warm yet fierce eyes melting into a lustful haze for him, hear the older man’s deep soothing voice crack and shout at his ministrations. Screaming “Patroclus” over and over. For a few moments, for several hours while the heat raged withing both of their bodies, he managed to convince himself that he was in heaven with the omega he so desperately wanted and that the weeks before had never happened.

And then morning came. The heat faded. Patroclus woke to a trojan prince in his bed, thoughrally debauched and marked. Dark curls fell over his eyes, lips bruised and red, body marked with his attentions and his name inscribed in the collar around his neck. But not the prince he wanted.

Patroclus watched the man sleeping beside him in the bed for another moment, before he untangled himself from the bed and the covers. He snatched his tunic off the floor and pulled it on as he stepped out of the tent to search for water to soothe his throat. The blonde’s eyes shut at the bright light that flooded them the moment he stepped outside and he paused for a moment for them to adjust and to take in the fresh ocean air only to pause when he cuaght Hector’s scent instead. The blonde looked up and found Achilles stlanding just outside of his tent, leaning back against one to the support beams keeping the structure up. Achilles was dressed in his black tunic and not in his armour, Patroclus frowned when the other man spoke.

“Good morning cousin.”

Patroclus nodded his head as he looked away, over the beach towards the men that moved about eating their morning meals while some seemed to have returned from another hunt.

“Are the ships not ready yet? When do we leave for Greece?”

“We're not going back to Greece. At least not yet.” Achilles said as he looked up at the beach as well with his arms folded across his chest.

“Why not?”

“You ask a question you already know the answer to.” Achilles said simply and Patroclus' jaw clenched.

“That's no reason to stay.”

Achilles arched a brow at the younger man and spoke in a teasing tone, “You would leave him? He's your mate.”

“I did not ask for him.”

“And I didn't ask for Hector and yet, here we are.” Achilles said smoothly gesturing towards the tent  as he looked away once more. “Hector wishes for us to stay. Apparently his dear brother gets attached so terribly easily, Hector fears what may happen if you were to suddenly disappear after what happened. He's asked for you to stay.”

“He wants... Me to stay.” Patroclus felt himself flush while Achilles continued.

“At least until he’s sure Prince Paris won’t attempt to follow us back to Phthia.” And then Achilles looked up at his cousin, his lips pulled down in a slight frown at the look on the younger man’s face. “Until then you will be responsible for your mate, everytime he enters this camp. Do you understand?”

Patroclus nodded even as Achilles’ eyes narrowed down in scrutiny before he turned around and walked back to his tent.

“Eudorus has your morning meal, make sure your omega is fed and send him back to his family. We can’t have the Trojan’s thinking we wish to steal away their heirs in order to win the war. I wouldn’t give Agamemnon the satisfaction of the thought.”

Patroclus watched his cousin go and took a deep breath before making his way over to where he knew Eudorus would be.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not what Achilles signed up for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, long time no see.
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews i really appreciate them. Even if I don't reply I do read each and every one of them and I try to take them into consideration when I write.
> 
> I read my last chapter and realized how I kind of bounced all over the place with my timeline, which kind of makes it hard to read. So in this one I tried to make it a little bit more coherent so everything happens when its supposed to.
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: Please see first chapter

Such a strange turn of events, Achilles thought idly as he watched the man that slept beside him on the bed, covered in soft silks with his head cradled on the animal skins that made up the makeshift bed. Dark curls fell over the other man’s eyes framing his face almost as perfectly as his trimmed beard framed those perfect lips. His chest rose and fell with every deep breath, warm tanned skin littered with scars covered his lean muscled frame. Achilles reached out to touch the thick black strip tattooed onto the other man’s neck. Gently tracing the white characters inscribed on his neck as he slowly whispered each character.

“Achilles.” Is what it read. Hector stirred but didn’t wake as he leaned into the man that lay beside him. Achilles suppressed a snort as his hand slipped up into the man’ hair, sword scarred hands tangled in those dark curls and the man let out a soft sigh.

Hector.

Breaker of horses and the greatest soldier of the Trojan army, said to rival even Achilles himself. The great _omegan_ warrior. An impressive feat considering the expectations placed on omega, particularly those of royal blood. _His_ omegan warrior.

The mere idea of having a mate was still odd to him, having Hector of Troy as his mate was more confusing than he ever thought possible.

Hector suddenly leaned into him, mumbling something incoherently in his sleep and Achilles just continued to watch.

This isn’t what he came to Troy for. Achilles came to Troy to cement his name in history. For his legend to be known for all ages, he didn’t plan on getting a mate and he certainly didn’t plan on mating the prince of Troy.

Hector was well known, even in Greece. His strategies and fighting prowess were legend even among his people and Achilles knew quite well how many liked to compare him to the prince, fantasizing about the outcome should the two ever meet on the battle field.  He knew because Hector was all Patroclus ever spoke of.

Achilles bit back a sigh.

This is all such a mess.

Again, he hadn’t meant to do what he did. He didn’t have a choice. When he saw Hector leading his men to the temple of Apollo, he hadn’t really had any specific plans in mind. He only wanted to see the man fight, he wanted to see for himself if those stories and legends he heard could truly measure up to the man. What he saw from Hector was impressive… for a Trojan but he wanted to get a close look at the prince.

He made sure to catch Hector’s eye as he slipped into the shadows and waited for the prince to come and find him, which he did moments later.

Achilles was pleasantly surprised at the first words that came from the prince’s mouth.

“These priests weren’t armed.”

He didn’t seem to care about the temple, about the stolen riches from the holy place and the wrath that they might all suffer because of the raid. His only concern were the priests themselves. The unarmed men.

He’d always thought that the Trojans were absolutely devoted to Apollo, he is their idol after all. They bear his armor in every battle, but Hector didn’t seem to care. Achilles was surprised. He led Hector outside as he spoke, fully aware that the prince could try to attack him with his back turned that way, but he knew he wouldn’t. Hector was much too honorable to ever attempt such a thing, Achilles could tell. What he didn’t expect however was for Hector to reach out and grab his arm to turn him around. He also didn’t expect the heated static that suddenly shot through him at the touch. Or for Hector’s skin to suddenly flush as his eyes went wide with lust, while the most intoxicating scent suddenly began to flow off of the Trojan prince in waves. Hector’s knees went weak and he collapsed, dropping his sword and shield, Achilles caught him. The rest… the rest is a bit of a blur.

Hector went into heat and Achilles went into a rut, he claimed the prince and then he woke the next morning to find a cuff around his wrist with Hector’s name inscribed on it while Hector bore a collar with Achilles’ name. He managed to convince himself that he’d only done it out of necessity. Because if he hadn’t both he and Hector would have been useless for weeks. Hector’s heat could only be satisfied by Achilles and Achilles’ rut could only be satisfied by Hector.

For the first time since he presented Achilles cursed his alpha status along with the gods and fate, all of whom seemed to trap him in this unfathomable destiny.

He went to Troy to cement his name in history, to fight in a war that people would speak of for centuries to come. Despite or maybe because of his mother’s warnings, this was something he was prepared to die for. He brought Patroclus with him because…

Because…

He still isn’t entirely sure why he took Patroclus with him; he could have forced the boy to stay behind, placed his mother in charge of looking after him but he didn’t. Achilles saw the look in his cousin’s eyes when Odysseus came and asked for his help, when he asked for Achilles to fight in the war. The moment Odysseus mentioned Troy, is the moment that he had Patroclus' full attention.

The boy asked about Hector, if he was as good as the stories say. Odysseus confirmed the stories and Achilles could practically see his cousin fade away into whatever dreamland he went to whenever the prince of Troy was brought up in conversation. Achilles resisted the urge to sigh in frustration but couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes when Odysseus hinted at Hector possibly being stronger than him. It was a taunt, a cleverly laid out taunt, but a taunt none the less. But then Patroclus' eyes lit up, Odysseus noticed just the same as Achilles and he offered the younger man a place in Agamemnon's army. That’s when Achilles decided to step in.

“Play your tricks on me, but not my cousin.”

Patroclus wasn’t foolish, by any stretch of the imagination, but where Hector was concerned Achilles wasn't sure. He would like to think that his cousin wouldn’t jump in head first into a war, all in the name of an infatuation with a man he'd never even seen before. But…

He couldn’t be sure.

He spoke to his mother and then accepted Odysseus' offer and then, he decided to take Patroclus with him. Partly because he'd convinced himself that he needed to show his young protégé the light, prove that Hector of Troy wasn’t as infallible as the boy probably believed him to be. He wanted to prove that there was no warrior better than Achilles not even the great omegan warrior prince. Hector was to be the man to truly cement his legend in history. He also hoped that Patroclus would get over that infernal infatuation and they could all be done with it.

As you know, things did not go as planned.

He met Hector and then Hector went into heat and Achilles took him back to the camp  and mated him. He just sat there and watched the prince sleep once the heat had cooled and the desire faded away, at least for the moment.

Achilles sat in the tent with one leg pulled up while the other was extended out in front of him. One arm lay on the bent knee with a cup of wine held loosely in it. He watched Hector on the other side of the tent, watched the naked figure wrapped in the animal skins and various silks on the makeshift bed as he took slow deep breaths in his sleep. Confusion marred his thoughts and plagued his mind, causing anger and frustration to stir in his chest. Hector began to wake about an hour later.

Achilles watched as the prince slowly tried to drag himself from the deep embrace of sleep. Deep brown eyes pried themselves open and the man groaned, lifting a hand to his head only to pause and frown. Confusion marred the prince’s features as he took in his strange surroundings and Achilles spoke.

“You’re in the Myrmidon camp.”

Hector immediately shot up at the voice that spoke, eyes going wide when he saw the Greek sitting across the tent.

“Achilles…” The prince breathed  going tense, “What-“

The blonde then lifted his left hand to show the black cuff tattooed against his skin before turning his arm to show the prince’s name engraved right over it. Hector’s eyes went even wider than before and his own hand went up to his throat as if to feel for the collar that Achilles himself could see clear as day.

The Greek then lowered his hand, Hector swallowed hard.

“Why did you bring me here?”

“Would you have preferred it if I’d left you at the temple, reeking of lust and leaking slick down your legs?” Hector flinched at the imagery and Achilles gave a snort, “Believe me prince, if I could have left you there, I would have. But I have a war to fight. Your heat forced me into a rut. You didn’t exactly leave me with many options.”

Hector took in a deep breath, raking a hand through his hair and Achilles only just noticed that the trinkets in the prince’s hair had come out at some point. Long dark curls rolled over Hector’s shoulders, against that scarred sun kissed skin. Achilles swallowed hard, he could feel another spark of desire surging to his loins, pushing his restraints. It didn’t help that the tent still reeked of him and Hector.

So, it isn’t over yet.

Achilles has bedded many omegas in the past, betas and even a few alphas have given into his charms and submitted to him. He’s no stranger to omegas in heat. He’s just never lost himself so completely before. The experience was… it was as terrifying as it was exquisite. Achilles had to fight to stop himself from simply letting himself fall back into that haze again, at least not just yet.

“What do you plan to do with me?” Hector asked, he hadn’t moved his gaze from Achilles for so much as a second, clearly weary of the Greek warrior. Achilles head gave a tilt.

“What do you expect me to do with you?”

“Keep me here. Bargain with my father in exchange for fall of Troy. Give me to your men so they can amuse themselves.”

“Is that how little you think of me, prince of Troy?”

“I think you’re my enemy. I think the king you serve wouldn’t expect any less.”

“I do not serve Agamemnon. I did not come here to fight for him.”

“They why did you come here?”

Achilles then set his goblet down and got up from his seat, causing the prince to tense even more as the blonde came closer and stopped beside the bed. “Exactly what I told you at the temple. I came to cement my name for a thousand years.”

Achilles sat down on the bed, Hector instinctively moved back as far as the bed would allow, “Make no mistake, you are still my enemy. But I see no reason why we can’t be civilized about this.”

“Civilized?” Hector said with an arched brow Achilles lips twitched up in a smirk, “I suppose civilized isn’t the right term for giving in to one’s baser instincts. I came to Troy to fight a worthy opponent. Keeping you against your will and handing you over to Agamemnon doesn’t benefit me in any way.”

Hector only stared back at him and the Myrmidon King couldn’t help but let his smirk grow as he reached out towards him. His hand was smacked away and then again. Achilles only arched a brow at the brunette  as he released his pheromones and Hector tensed even more until Achilles moved forward again and his hand made contact with the Trojan’s skin, fingers sliding into the other man’s hair and Hector couldn’t stop himself from sighing into his touch. Instinct kicked in and Hector’s own pheromones leaked with a sudden surge of desire. Achilles moved closer.

“I have to say, if you fight as well as you warm a bed, I fear my men may not leave the battlefield alive.”

Hector’s eyes darkened into a glare even as a flush colored his skin, “As you should.”

A startled laugh left Achilles throat and he moved over the prince forcing him to lie back against the bed as his breathing suddenly became labored, his hands immediately went up to the Greek’s shoulders, tugging at his tunic and Achilles allowed him to pull it off before sealing their lips in a deep passionate kiss. Drawing a moan from Hector’s throat as his he moved the covers keeping them separated and grasped the prince’s backside to drag him in closer.

 A haze of lust clouded Achilles mind and he lost himself all over again. It was close to noon by the time he had the strength to pull himself from his bed to go get them some food. That’s when Eudorus informed him of the fact that Trojan emissaries had come seeking Hector that morning and that Agamemnon had claimed Hector as a prisoner on Achilles behalf.

Needless to say, Achilles was not pleased and had two of his men take the prince back to his father once he woke and was ready to leave. After Hector left Eudorus informed him of the Trojan girl they found in the temple and Achilles found that she was royalty, family to Hector so he had them bring her to his tent, so she could remain under his protection.

He had questions, questions about Hector that the girl could answer for him, so he decided to keep her close.

Of course, Agamemnon just had to rear his ugly head. First requesting his presence in his tent to supposedly discuss his decision to send the prince home, before the pig had the nerve to steal the Trojan girl from his tent the moment he left it.

Achilles became enraged and was fully prepared to kill all the king’s guards right there and then, but Briseis intervened. Refusing to see another man fall, least of all because of her. So, she remained with the King.

The lion was enraged. Agamemnon, that spineless cur. That he’d stoop so low in order to gain some superficial sense of control over him. Achilles was not pleased.

Something dark and unpleasant stirred in his chest at the thought of Briseis staying with the swine that professed himself a king. Regardless of the fact that he’d barely spoken to her before she was taken away. It ate at him. it ate at him because he’d promised to keep her safe. It ate at him because of her relation to Hector. Its an alpha’s first instinct to protect what they considered to be theirs. Achilles had never really had any problems with this before, mostly because he never had a mate, he felt the need to protect. But now there’s Hector and with Hector out of his sight, Achilles couldn’t help but feel distinctly protective over Briseis.

The next day Eudorus came to the tent to inform him that the rest of the Greek forces were on the move, heading towards the battle field just outside of the walls of Troy. The Myrmidon King made it clear that he had no intention of doing anything or allowing any of his men to make a single move before Agamemnon showed him the respect he deserved.

Patroclus was with him, the boy wandered towards the cloak that Achilles had hanging near the entrance of the tent and Achilles suddenly remembered that he had the cloak with him when they attacked the beach. The same cloak he’d wrapped Hector in when the omega suddenly went into heat and he carried the prince back to the beach. Achilles knew that it probably reeked of Hector’s scent and his eyes narrowed down ever so slightly.

Ah, yes, this. He’d almost forgotten about his cousin’s little infatuation. Achilles resisted the urge to glare as his inner alpha growled in annoyance.

“Are you ready to fight?” Achilles asked after Eudorus left the tent, nodding towards the breastplate of the myrmidon armour that the younger man wore.

Patroclus turned to face him and nodded, “I am.”

“Are you ready to kill? To take life?”

Patroclus looked away towards the cloak still hanging in the corner as he swallowed hard. Achilles followed his gaze and spoke almost as if in a trance. Patroclus is so young. There’s so much he still doesn’t understand.

“At night I see their faces, all the men I’ve killed. They’re standing there on the far bank of the river Stix. They’re waiting for me. They say welcome brother.”

Achilles looked down at the cuff on his left wrist, tracing over the characters that spelled out Hector engraved on his skin.

It’s a thought he’d been avoiding since he completed the bond with Hector. The thought of exactly what he would do if he ever met with Hector in the heat of battle, what Hector would do if he saw him across the battle field. Would he come through with his promise to kill the prince once he had the proper audience so he could fully cement his name? Would Hector end his life in the name of protecting his people?

Achilles wasn’t sure what he’d do. These are thoughts that he’d been trying to avoid. There was a part of him, a part somewhere deep within his own subconscious that knew the answer to that question. If they met in battle, he would end Hector’s life and Achilles had no doubt in his mind that if it meant protecting his people Hector would surely end his life. After all, whether the Trojans would admit it or not, without Hector they’d be lost. They wouldn’t last another month without the prince to guide and protect them. Not against a heartless brute like Agamemnon. Hector fought because he had to, not because he wanted to and Achilles…

The myrmidon king continued to stare at the cuff, thinking of what it would be like if he killed Hector. He could almost see Hector before him, bruised, battered with blood staining the same skin Achilles marked over and over again. Watch the life fade from his eyes. He could almost see the prince there, among the faces of the other men that he’d killed over the years. Standing at the front on the bank of the river Stix. That bright smile and those deep brown eyes, dark curls as always framing his face so perfectly. What would he say? Did it even matter? Would Achilles refuse the princes calls welcoming him to his final resting place?

Something in his chest clenched tight and twisted at those thoughts.

“We men are wretched things.” Achilles said swallowing hard to rid himself of the lump that suddenly formed in his throat before he took a sip of his wine, “I told you how to fight but I never told you why to fight.”

The boy looked back to him, “I fight for you.”

Rehearsed words, the same words that  all his men have said to him before and will continue to say in the future. Words that he’s heard too many times before. But Achilles knew that there was more to it.

“Who will you fight for when I’m gone? Soldiers fight for kings they’ve never even met. They do what they’re told to do, they die when they’re told to die.”

Patroclus gave a shrug, “Soldiers obey.”

“Don’t waste your life following some fool’s orders.” Achilles leaned back in his seat, back into the shadows where none could see him stare at that cuff, tracing his fingers along the characters engraved on his skin, “Go.”

Patroclus stood in the doorway, hands clenched and teeth grinding in anger. Achilles glanced up at him for a moment before he snapped, “Go!”

The younger man bit down on his tongue and left the tent without another word.

So much went wrong. Nothing was going the way that he’d planned. It didn’t help that Achilles was suddenly starting to feel things he’d never thought he’d feel for the prince of Troy. Feelings that only intensified after Hector's battle with Ajax ended, before the battle where Hector led the Trojans to victory.

That first day on the beach, he saw Hector come apart. He watched the omegan prince flush with heated lust, groan and beg as he was driven mad with desire, watched him go over the edge and tumble into a haze over and over again all because of him. And then he watched Hector in battle. He saw the omegan warrior fight Ajax, watched him lead his army into battle with more wisdom and ferocity than any warrior that he'd ever come across. He was the finest warrior that Achilles had ever seen. His brown eyes sparkled in the light of the burning sun even as his sun kissed skin stained with blood from both himself and those of his enemies. And all of this he did with Achilles name tattooed against his neck.

It made something odd stir inside of him, part of its Achilles recognized as lust the other was a feeling that Achilles had only ever felt for his cousin. He felt pride and affection. It was a feeling that made his inner alpha preen at the thought that he had such a strong and powerful omega. His omega was strong and wise, Achilles only felt annoyed at the fact that Hector did not return to his bed after the battle was over, instead choosing to be in the palace with his wife and child.

That actually annoyed him quite a bit. His annoyance was only slightly remedied when Odysseus sent word that Agamemnon was releasing the Trojan girl to him. Unfortunately, the ignorant fool had given her over to his men, so they could amuse themselves after their failure during the battle that afternoon. Achilles went to get her personally, venting some of the anger and frustration he’s been feeling since he sent Hector back to his father as he viciously slaughtered several of Agamemnon’s men, before picking the girl up and carrying her back to their camp.

He set her down on his bed and went about helping her tend to her injuries, but she denied his efforts by repeatedly pushing him away when he got close. Until Achilles just threw the rag at her in annoyance and she threw it back.

“If I had any doubts about your relation to him before.” Achilles said as he put the cloth in the basin of water before reaching out for a plate of food, he had nearby to set down between them. “Eat.” The Greek said and Briseis stared at him in confusion for a moment at his earlier statement, before her gaze fell in the thick black cuff wrapped around his left wrist and her eyes went wide.

“The rumors are true.” She said quietly eyes quickly darting away when Achilles looked at her.

“What rumors?”

“I heard the soldiers talking, they said Hector spent the night with you. I hoped they were lying.” The girl’s eyes swept over the tent, “Where is he? What did you do with him?”

“Nothing. I sent the prince back to his palace.” Achilles said simply as he filled the nearest goblet with wine, “He’s of no use to me here.”

The girl frowned, “He’s your mate.”

“He’s my enemy and this is a war, surely you can understand that.”

The girl picked up the rag in the basin of water and started to wash herself, glancing up at Achilles as he ate.

“I’ve known men like you my whole life.”

Achilles almost scoffed, “No you haven’t.”

“Yes I have, you think you’re so different from a thousand others?” The girl asked with a pause as she carefully dabbed at the wounds on her face, “Soldiers understand nothing but war. Peace confuses them.”

“And you hate these soldiers?”

“I pity them.”

“Trojan soldiers died trying to protect you.” Achilles said as he turned towards the girl, “Perhaps they deserve more than your pity. Isn’t Hector a soldier?”

“Hector has never wanted to fight.”

“But he fights all the same.”

Briseis paused, “Why did you choose this life?”

“What life?”

“To be a great warrior.” The girl said, sarcasm staining her tone. Achilles looked away.

“I chose nothing. I was born and this is what I am.” Briseis said nothing to that and Achilles continued, “And you? Why did you choose to love a god? I think you’ll find the romance onesided.”

Briseis glowered at him, “Do you enjoy provoking me?”

Achilles resisted the urge to give a snort. Its more that she reminds him of someone, really.

“You’ve dedicated your life towards the gods. Zeus god of thunder, Athena goddess of wisdom, you serve them.”

“Yes, of course.”

“And Ares god of war, who blankets his bed with the skin of the men he’s killed?”

The girl seemed to think for a split second before shaking her head, “All the gods are to be feared and respected.”

“I’ll tell you a secret, something they don’t teach you in your temple.” Achilles began as his head gave a tilt to lock his gaze with the girl’s, “The gods envy us. They envy us because we’re mortal, because any moment might be our last. Everything’s more beautiful because we’re doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now. We will never be here again.”

Briseis looked away, down to the plate of food she’d been offered and picked a grape off the plate to eat as she spoke, “I thought you were a dumb brute. I could’ve forgiven a dumb brute.”

Achilles scoffed as she continued, “Even moreso because you suit him so well.”

Achilles made to ask who she was talking about but one look at her face made it abundantly clear.

“Oh?”

“Hector...he never approved of my decision to serve in the temple.” the girl said, a fond smile tugging at her lips as she took another grape, “We we’re placed on this earth to live and love and care for one another, sweet cousin.” She said, clearly quoting the man himself. “What pride can the gods take in one that does not use the gifts that they have given them?”

Achilles head gave a tilt, “But still you went to serve in Apollo’s temple?”

“Do what makes you happy and fills your heart with content.” Briseis said as she continued to eat looking away from the Myrmidon king as she did, “Sadness and despair have plagued my heart ever since...” the girl trailed off before suddenly clearing her throat, “Serving in the temple made me feel content. It filled me with purpose. Hector did not approve, but he understood.”

Achilles frowned, suddenly feeling like he had much to think about.

He went out that night, placing Eudorus in charge of looking after the girl and also keeping an eye on Patroclus lest his cousin get himself into trouble. He’d only planned to go out for a short ride and clear his mind of all these confusing thoughts that suddenly seemed to plague him. He wandered off, into the woods far away from Agamemnon’s gaze and Troy’s mighty walls. He wandered with no set path in mind, simply allowing his body to go as it pleased in the thick brush. That’s when he ran into Hector.

Surprisingly enough, they argued.

Achilles can’t even remember what they started arguing about. He certainly didn’t have a reason to argue with the prince since he really didn’t have that much to be angry about. If anything, Achilles should have felt relieved to see the other man, relieved that he got to see his omega after watching him give such a spectacular display. But he wasn’t relieved, he became angered and upset by the mere sight of the prince. Hector, of course not being the typical omega, reacted by getting angry as well, they fought… he thinks.

Honestly there isn’t a whole lot Achilles remembers from that night before the prince suddenly reached out to pull him close and kissed him. The Myrmidon wouldn’t call what they did that night making love, it was much to violent to be even related to love. It was just fucking.

By the time Achilles came back to himself he had multiple bites, scratches and bruises all over his body and Hector didn’t look much better. They lay there on the ground beside a stream deep in the woods staring up at the sky as they both tried to catch their breaths when Hector suddenly spoke.

“This was a mistake. We can’t go on like this.” The omega sighed, “Things can’t go on like this.”

Achilles let out a snort, “I don’t see why not.”

“I’m married.”

“She isn’t your mate”

“We are on opposite sides of a war.”

“That hasn’t stopped us so far.” Hector let out a heavy sigh, Achilles looked over to him as he spoke, “You know what has to be done.”

Hector shook his head, “I belong to Troy.”

Achilles fought back against the sudden urge to scream out, _‘YOU BELONG TO ME!’_ before dragging the brunette away kicking and screaming if he had to. Not that he’s even entirely sure why he’d want to do that. He just knew his inner alpha was begging him to do it.

Instead he just looked away, “I belong to no one.”

Hector gave a snort, “Of course.”

“What do you want prince of Troy?”

“What do I want?”

“What is it you desire?”

“I want safety and prosperity for my people.”

Achilles rolled his eyes, “Don’t you ever think of anything other than your people?”

Hector started to smile, “No I don’t believe I ever do.”

The myrmidon king turned onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow as he looked down at the man beside him, eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he spoke. “You know why you do that don’t you? Why you’re so willing to sacrifice everything for them? Why your people are always your first priority?”

“Because I recognise the importance of my place in the kingdom?” Hector asked with an arched brow and Achilles’ head gave a tilt.

“No. It’s a nesting instinct. You were born to carry offspring but you denied yourself that right by taking a wife. Now your true self is making offspring out of every single citizen in your kingdom.”

“I have a son.”

“But you didn’t carry him yourself. You’re compensating for ignoring your baser instincts.”

“Of course, it can’t be that I actually care it has to be because of some biological defect out of my control.” Hector glared, “You realise that by that logic the only true reason why you fight is because your inner alpha is desperately seeking an omega to conquer and claim and that’s why you’re here right now. You want glory don’t you, to have your name cemented in history. To claim your place in history for centuries to come.”

Achilles’ eyes narrowed down ever so slightly, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Isn’t it? When will it end Myrmidon king? Will it ever end? Or are you simply waiting for someone to take your life?”

“Do I seem suicidal to you?”

“You seem like a man without purpose, it might as well be the same thing.” Hector said simply, “You have no reason to be here, fighting in this war for a man you clearly despise. Yet you still fight because they’ll be talking about this war for centuries. And that’s disregarding the battles you’ve fought for other kings in the past. Thousands of lives lost because of your aimless pride. Your insatiable greed.”

“And how many have you able to save with your sanctimonious heroism? You allowed your brother to start a war when all of this could have been prevented if you’d only sent them both away.”

“If we had gotten to Menelaus first that may have been an option, but we both know that wouldn’t have mattered to Agamemnon... You can’t exchange one life for another and I have no intention of watching my brother be slaughtered when I could prevent it.” Hector said and Achilles’ jaw clenched.

“And how many thousands more need to perish so your brother can have his way? What’s to happen if he tires of Helen the same way he’s tired of all the others?”

“He loves her.”

“Didn’t he love the others?”

Hector sat up, “It doesn’t matter. He’s my brother, blood of my blood. I’ll do whatever it takes to protect him. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t do the same for your family.”

“No one in my relation would ever be dim enough to start a war in the name of lust. He’s an omega and so is Helen. She isn’t his soulmate.”

The prince paused, “Is that to say that you would have considered his actions to be justified if she was his soulmate?”

“It would have made more sense if she was.”

Hector glanced back at him as he fixed his clothing and made to get up, “The heart wants what it wants.”

Achilles looked at him just then, watching as the omega carefully stood and straightened his robes. Even after everything that happened that night the royal was still able to maintain his elegance and grace. The lion’s head gave a tilt.

“And what does your heart want, prince of Troy?”

Hector turned to face him, a slight smile graced his features as he went back on his knees to lean in and press a soft kiss on Achilles lips, surprising the Greek greatly as he just stared back.

“According to you, the same thing yours wants my alpha.” Hector gave a snort and glanced away for a brief moment only to lean in and kiss him again. “Of course, I know my place and you know yours.”

The brunette stood, turned around and walked away. “Goodnight, _oh great Achilles_.”

It was morning when he got back to the camp, feeling strangely enraged despite the fact that he spent the better half of the night setting up targets and taking them apart in some vain attempt at taking out his frustrations after Hector left. It didn’t help that he got word from Agamemnon moments after he arrived at his tents. The arrogant pig was demanding his presence. Asking what he intended on doing about his bond with the Trojan prince before informing him that his presence was expected during the next battle.

That’s when Achilles decided that he was done. He did not come to Troy for any of what he was being forced to deal with, and although his inner alpha hissed and whined at the prospect of leaving his bonded mate behind, Achilles had no intention of staying. He had Eudorus tell his men to prepare the boats for their voyage home. Word got to Odysseus  and the king of Ithaca went to speak with him.

“Agamemnon is a proud man, but he knows when he’s made a mistake.” Odysseus said moments after Achilles sat down beside him. The blonde almost scoffed.

“The man sends you to make his apologies?” Achilles then turned to face him, “What’re you doing enthralled to that pig of a king?”

The older man shook his head, “The world seems simple to you my friend. But when you’re a king very few choices are simple. Ithaca cannot afford an enemy like Agamemnon”

“Are we supposed to fear him?”

“You don’t fear anyone, Achilles, that’s your problem. Fear is useful. We need you back. Greece needs you.”

“Greece got along fine before I was born and Greece will be Greece long after I’m dead.”

“I’m not talking about the land. The men need you.” Odysseus stressed, “Stay Achilles. You were born for this war.”

Achilles shook his head, “Things are less simple today.”

“Soulmates have a way of, complicating things.” Odysseus said taking a sip from his goblet and Achilles couldn’t help but smile despite himself as he looked over to the King.

“And what do you know of such things?”

“I know Agamemnon went too far when he asked you to use your bond with Hector to weaken the Trojans.” Odysseus said taking a deep breath before he looked the younger man right in the eye, “I also know that the spoils of war are great and plenty. If you wanted to keep the prince after the war ended, you know Agamemnon wouldn’t be able to deny you. And neither would the Trojans.”

“Are you trying to use the prince to ensnare me back into your war?”

The older man frowned, “You haven’t thought of keeping him? You wouldn’t fight to keep your soulmate at your side?”

Achilles gave a snort, “I have no desire to keep something that doesn’t wish to be kept.”

Odysseus arched a brow and his lips quirked up into a smirk, “Am I to believe that the great Achilles has finally failed in ensnaring someone with his charms?”

Achilles rolled his eyes as Odysseus continued, “I remember a time when queens and great kings would have thought themselves privellaged at the mere notion of warming your bed. But I see now that things have changed... Prince Hector is a formidable foe indeed.”

“You continue to amuse old friend.” Achilles said simply and Odysseus let out a soft chuckle, Achilles watched the man for a moment more.

“Of all the kings I respect you the most. In this war you’re a servant.”

“Sometimes you have to serve in order to lead. I hope you’ll understand that one day.” Odysseus said as he finished off his wine and got up to his feet to leave the camp.

Odysseus had hardly left his sight before Patroclus approached him. The boy’s face was flushed with anger eyes burning with rage.

“We’re going home.”

Achilles looked away, “We sail in the morning.”

“Greeks are being slaughtered. We can’t just sail away.”

“If its fighting you still long for, there’ll always be another war. That I promise you.”

Patroclus’ eyes began to fill with tears. Still so young. How could he understand?

“These are our countrymen. I ate, laughed and mourned with these men while you hid in your tent! You’d betray all of Greece just to see Agamemnon fall.”

Agamemnon. Agamemnon. Agamemnon. This isn’t about Agamemnon. At least… not just about him.

Achilles got up and turned to walk away, “Someone has to lose.”

“You’re not even giving thought to Hec-“ Patroclus looked away, hands clenched tight as the tears began to fall, “In all my years to come may my heart never turn as black as yours!”

Achilles paused just before he entered the tent. The words cut him, though he dared not show it. He didn’t see Patroclus for the rest of the day, it seems the boy wasn’t talking to him. Achilles let him be. He doesn’t understand, he couldn’t. Hopefully someday he will.

Sometime after that Briseis came to his tent. The girl said nothing as she walked inside, carrying food and fresh water that she set down at the Myrmidon king’s feet before she sat down before him. Achilles just watched her from the shadows. Watching as she picked from the meat and bread and sipped filled a goblet with water to drink. Long dark curls fell over her shoulders, right over the dress she’s worn since she first arrived at their camp with scarves as always wrapped around her wrists and loosely around her neck. She refused to wear anything else they offered her, insisting that she would change her clothing once her family had peace.

Achilles resisted the urge to shake his head at the thought.

“You look like him.” he said and the girl looked up at him in a pause as she swallowed what was in her mouth. Somehow she didn’t even need to ask who he was referring to.

“We’re family.” Briseis answered without hesitation, “We’re as close to brother and sister as any siblings could ever hope to be. Hector is…” and then a small smile spread across her lips, “He’s a wonderful man, though I fear sometimes, he lets his emotions rule him.”

Achilles’ head gave a tilt, “How so?”

Briseis said nothing for a moment before she took a deep breath and finally spoke, “The reason he married, why he took Andromache to be his wife? They knew one another as children, Hector was always incredibly fond of her. He always vowed to protect her with his life. When Andromache came of age she was set to marry royalty. A member of the king’s court. A cruel man known for beating every single one of his wives to death before simply taking another one. Hector married her to protect her from him, though at the time he already loved another.”

“Really?”

“A boy. Well… a man now.” Briseis said glancing up at Achilles for the briefest of moments, “One of the young soldiers he studied with. Hector hoped to marry him once he took his title, he worked so hard to earn his right to choose his own mate. But then he found out about Andromache’s engagement. The knowledge that he’d find happiness while his dearest friend fell into the hands of such a vile man… the guilt almost ruined him. So he married her instead.”

“He says he loves her.”

“He does and she loves him, though I think, not as a husband and wife should.”

Achilles leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees as he leaned forward, “And what happened to the boy?”

“He found his soulmate. Now he serves in the army as one of Hector’s captains.”

“Then things worked out for the best.”

“I suppose. After that Andromache gave birth to Astyanax. Hector poured all the love he had to give into him.”

“And his wife?”

Briseis looked up at him and gave a snort as she cut a piece of meat off and reached out to hand it to the blonde, “As I said before, they love one another.”

Achilles took the meat and began to eat, “Two omega bound by marriage, such things are unheard of in Greece.”

The girl smirked, “I suppose.” Then Briseis shook her head, “Troy needed an heir. Hector has to protect Troy and he has to fight, those aren’t duties for an omega bearing a child.”

“So Andromache bore children for him.” Achilles’ head tilted again, “Why are you telling me this?”

Briseis’ eyes locked on the cuff, tattoed against his wrist and Achilles had to fight back against the urge to cover it up.

“I want Hector to be happy. I want this war to end. You have the power to do both.”

“How-“

“You know how.”

Achilles didn’t take kindly to being interrupted but for the moment he almost didn’t care. He knew what she meant, but…

“Prince Hector is content with his wife and child in his precious Troy.”

“But are you content with your life in Greece?”

Achilles didn’t answer her and she didn’t press. They continued to eat in silence. Later Briseis fell asleep and Achilles allowed her to lie on his bed. He didn’t leave the tent that afternoon, only stared at the cuff around his wrist.

The words his mother spoke to him before he left Pthia came back to him.

_“If you stay in Larissa, you will find peace. You will find a wonderful woman, and you will have sons and daughters, who will have children. And they’ll all love you and remember your name. But when your children are dead, and their children after them, your name will be forgotten… if you go to Troy, glory will be yours. They will write stories about your victories in thousands of years. But if you go to Troy, you will never come back… for your glory walks hand in hand with you destiny. And I shall never see you again.”_

He thought he knew what she meant when she told him those words. Now he isn’t so sure.

Night fell and daybreak came. Achilles woke to the sounds of attack horns blaring loudly in the air. Briseis woke with a start staring around her in confusion just as Achilles stood from his seat.

“What is that?”

Achilles didn’t answer he left the tent and found his myrmidons doing the same. Patroclus was among them and he walked by Eudorus’ side. Apparently they still aren’t speaking.  They stopped just at the edge of the camp and Achilles frowned at the sight of the other Greek tents lower down on the hill. The Greeks were scrambling to get organised, arming themselves and getting into formation at the sudden attack. What caused Achilles to frown were the flaming arrows fired up into the air only to land much too far away from the Grecian camp to make a difference.

“What on earth…” Patroclus breathed, while the others only watched on.

The Myrmidons frowned in similar confusion. Achilles eyebrows furrowed in thought, when he saw the figures dressed in Trojan blue at the top of the hill further away, dragging large balls of rope and twine to the top of the hill before letting them roll  down and running back. Achilles eyes widened in shock as everything suddenly made perfect sense.

The balls rolled down until they rolled right over the flaming arrows that were fired first and burst into flames. Large balls of fire rolled down the beach, hurdling down to the horrified Greek soldiers at the bottom. Patroclus and Eudorus gaped while the rest of the Myrmidons only stared on with wide eyes. Nevermore grateful that their master had them camp away from Agamemnon’s forces.

A sharp gasp, Achilles looked down to find that Briseis had followed him out of the tent and she was staring at the carnage with wide eyes before she spoke.

“Hector.”

“Hector?” Achilles said only to look up at the top of the hill where the trojans just kept the assault of fire going. And there stood Hector. Dressed in his apollonian armor as he stood commanding his men to continue, an angel of death unleashing hell on Agamemnon’s forces below.

Achilles was speechless.

“My-My lord, it’s not my place to speak of this, but with your permission?” Eudorus started and Achilles answered without looking away.

“Speak.”

“Either the gods have blessed you with their greatest gift or smote you with their greatest curse.”

Achilles couldn’t help but snort.

“What a magnificent madman.” Achilles breathed as he watched on. “I may have underestimated him.”

The Myrmidon king was equal parts shocked and aroused to be honest. It was a spectacularly horrifying display but at the same time Achilles’ inner alpha preened with pride and dark desire at the intelligence and ferocity of his omega. Under different circumstances, he’d take the greatest pleasure in meeting Hector on the battle field, forcing him to submit. This was the man to cement his name for centuries to come.

Truly, Agamemnon is doomed.

Achilles didn’t bother staying for the duration of the attack. He noticed that Hector didn’t stay either.

A battle would be waged at daylight, Achilles had no interest in watching. Watching would just make it that much harder to leave and they are meant to be leaving in the morning. He still hadn’t decided on what to do with Briseis. He needed time to work himself up to walking away. He went to the tent and Briseis followed. He thought his men would do the same, he thought they’d return to prepare for their voyage home.

He was wrong.

The sun was just above the horison when Eudorus came rushing into his tent and Achilles couldn’t help but frown as he looked his follower over. New cuts and bruises were scattered over his arms, some still bleeding thin streams of crimson red across his skin. He was covered in dirt and sweat, wearing his armour with his helmet in hand.

“Milord.” The man said eyes filled with so many warring emotions, the most prevalent being fear.

“Eudorus, what’s wrong?”

Eudorus lowered his head and left the tent. Achilles’ lips pulled down into an even deeper frown as he leaned down to the girl on the bed and reached out to gently wake her only to pause.

When she was captured, they took away all the jewels and bangles she had on her person. But Briseis still had a scarf constantly wrapped around her wrists at all times. Achilles never thought to question it. She was found in the temple of Apollo after all and his followers were known to wear all sorts of trinkets inorder to show their devotion to the gods. Maybe she wore bangles around her wrists and replaced the jewellery with scarves when they were taken away. Briseis slept with her hands pillowed beneath her head when Achilles leaned down to wake her, he noticed that the scarf around her left wrist had come loose and slipped down slightly, revealing a thick black cuff tattoed against her skin.

Before he could examine it properly the girl woke with a start and immediately covered it up when she realised that he was staring and why he was staring.

“What-“

“I’ll go fetch the water.” Was all the girl said before she stood from the bed and quickly collected the plate from the food she’d brought in and left the tent.

Achilles raked a hand through his hair before he quickly schooled his features into neutrality as he stepped outside. He can examine that strange occurrence later. He stepped outside. His men were all there with none daring to look their leader in the eye, in the same condition as Eudorus, as though they’d just returned from battle.

But no Myrmidon would dare go into battle against his wishes.

“What’s this?” Achilles said as he stepped away from the tent.

Eudorus stepped forward, lowering his head and going down on one knee as he braced himself on his sword and the rest of the men followed suit. “Forgive us milord.”

Achilles’ eyes narrowed down in suspicion, “For what?”

They didn’t answer him and then suddenly a thought came to mind, “Where is Patroclus?”

It was silent for one long tense moment before Patroclus appeared standing from his place near the center of the group. Achilles’ eyes widened the slightest bit when he realised that his cousin was dressed for battle. Wearing his armour carrying his shield and sword.

It was a strange moment since he suddenly realised that Patroclus looked remarkably similar to him, though the boy was somewhat leaner and a little shorter. He looked around his men then back to his cousin and he started to see what happened.

He became enraged.

“Explain. Now.”

Patroclus had decided in all his wisdom and virtue to wear his armour and lead his men into battle, despite the fact that it went against Achilles’ wishes. Although he felt a spark of pride at the fact that his cousin had progressed so far that he managed to fool his own men, he was also incredibly enraged at that very same fact. Especially when he found out that the truth had been revealed by Hector, who’d been fighting the boy when he realised that he was fighting an imposter. So much could have gone wrong.

Hector could have killed him. Achilles wouldn’t have known what to do with himself if that happened. He loved his cousin to death. Patroclus is his pride and joy. Ever since his parents died all those years ago, Achilles has been the one to care for him. To look over him and make sure he was safe.

Now he finds out that he’d almost lost the boy and to Hector at that.

Rage cannot begin to explain what Achilles was feeling at that moment.

He vented his rage to his men. The camp went silent as the lion roared his frustrations making his disappointment and disgust perfectly clear to all of them before he turned his attention to Patroclus and glared, panting hard as he caught his breath.

“You’re dismissed... Patroclus.” The men dispersed to different areas of the beach. The boy stepped forward, with only a handful of  scratches marring his skin and his head held high. Achilles may have been proud if he wasn’t so thoughrally pissed off.

He opened his mouth to speak when the boy stopped before him only to stop when-

“Greetings son of Peleus.”

Achilles looked up and standing off to the side a few feet away was Hector, with his sword sheathed in its holster and Achilles’ helmet under his arm. Achilles just paused as he was thrown off guard for the briefest of moments as the prince spoke.

“My apologies for the interruption. But I’d like to have a word.” Hector said briefly bowing his head before raising his head to look between the two cousins, “I’m afraid it can’t wait.”

Achilles took a deep breath to collect his thoughts, before quickly wrapping his arms around Patroclus. The younger man was surprised by the sudden movement but quickly relaxed until Achilles took a deep breath of his hair and pressed a kiss against his head. Despite his anger, he’s incredibly relieved that his cousin returned unharmed.

But he couldn’t allow such behaviour. He could’ve gotten himself killed.

“I’ll deal with you later.”

Patroclus tensed all over again as Achilles pulled away and walked over to his tent. Hector followed, sparing Patroclus a look of concern before he entered the tent when Achilles held the flap open for him.

He followed the prince inside, not sure what to expect when he heard a loud clank as metal hit the floor, but he barely had enough time to realise that Hector had dropped his helmet on the floor before the omega grabbed the front of Achilles’ tunic to pull him close and crushed their lips in a desperate kiss.

The blonde was surprised for a moment, going tense before he let himself relax and wrapped one arm around the brunette’s waist while the other went up to cradle his face.

Hector’s hands went up to wrap around Achilles’ neck trying to pull himself even closer  as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, before he suddenly broke it. Breathing hard as he stared back at the Myrmidon.

“I thought…” Hector took in another deep breath, “I was sure that I’d almost killed you, but then I saw the… he didn’t have a mark. I was so close…” the prince cut himself off, letting his head rest on Achilles shoulder and the blonde only stared in surprise before he lifted his arms to wrap around the other man. He could smell Hector’s distress, feel his anxiety. It was almost instinct to release his pheromones to help calm the omega down and he felt Hector go lax against him.

“Thank you.”

Achilles let out a snort, “You aren’t exactly giving me much of a choice, prince of Troy.”

They stayed that way for a few moments more, with Hector breathing in deeply and Achilles rubbing circle son his back before Hector pulled back. He leaned up to the gland just below Achilles’ jaw to take in a deep breath of his scent before he pulled away completely. Turning around to pick up the helmet and give it to the blonde.

“I believe this is yours.”

Achilles took the helmet into his hands as something unpleasant began to stir in his chest. He had to ask, “You couldn’t immediately tell the difference?”

“In the midst of a battle field? You yourself know how the lines can blur in the heat of battle.” Hector answered looking at the helmet, “He moved like you. His armour carried your scent… He’s so young. Is he well?”

“He’s fine.”

“Why on earth would you bring him to Troy?”

“I have my reasons.” Achilles said as he walked over to the side to set the helmet down and Hector stayed where he was. The blonde resisted the urge to sink down into his own thoughts and drown in a pit of regret when Hector spoke.

“You didn’t tell me you had such handsome family.”

Achilles could hear the grin in Hector’s voice before he turned to see it, the blonde gave a snort despite the twitch of annoyance he felt as Hector continued. “He’s beautiful.”

“I’m told he looks remarkably similar to his cousin.” Achilles said and Hector shrugged.

“Perhaps, though he seems much more pleasant than his cousin. Brute of a man completely devoid of charm.”

Achilles rolled his eyes, “I’m sure.” The blonde leaned back against a table nearby as he looked at the Trojan, making note of the fresh scars on his skin as the brunette smiled. “Is there another reason why you decided to grace me with your presence prince Hector?”

“I understand that you plan on leaving Troy.” Hector said as he stepped forward and Achilles resisted the urge to sigh.

Odysseus, of course.

No doubt the king of Ithaca thought he could force Achilles hand by sending his bonded omega to get him to stay. But what would he have to stay for? The pig of a king that fills him with nothing but anger and disgust? Or the chance to draw the blood of his soulmate? And what would Achilles do if Hector asked him to stay. If he begged the blonde to never leave. What would he do?

“And?”

“I came to say goodbye.”

That admittedly caught Achilles off guard and made him feel…

 Hector then stopped to lean in and pressed a tender kiss against Achilles lips, giving a soft smile as he pulled away, “It was… interesting having you as an adversary.”

Achilles stopped him, grabbing a hold of Hector’s arm to stop him short, “Come back tonight, after sunset.”

“Why?”

“We have things to discuss, before I leave.”

Hector arched a brow at the blonde before giving a nod, “As you wish.”

“Really? No refusals, no arguments, no counter demands?”

“I think I’ve had enough conflict for the day.” Hector said looking away for a brief moment before he gave the blonde a smile, “Besides, I’m in good spirits. I met the most beautiful boy today.”

Achilles’ eyes narrowed ever so slightly, “You’re trying to upset me.”

“Upset the great Achilles?” Hector pulled free of Achilles grasp, “I thought that was impossible.”

And then he left the tent.

And then he had to deal with Patroclus.

Achilles was getting a headache., it was only remedied by the fact that he could still smell that scent of forest and earth around him.

He called his cousin to the tent. He didn’t miss the way the younger man's arms tightened around him when he pulled him in close. The way he took in a deep breath of the scent that still lingered on Achilles as if it were still attached to the man himself. It was then that Achilles realised that he may have underestimated both his cousin and the situation completely.

Their confrontation went about as well as Achilles thought it would, though he wasn’t expecting Patroclus’ infatuation to be as resilient as it was proving to be. Jealousy has never been an issue for Achilles, but something unpleasant stirred in his chest when Patroclus spoke of Hector. Something dark and possessive that he isn’t sure he’s ever truly felt before. This feeling intensified when he considered exactly what he would do if Patroclus actually had the nerve to touch Hector that way. Patroclus left the tent moments later and Briseis entered, sitting off to the side. Achilles was grateful for the distraction.

“We leave for Larissa in the morning.” Achilles said as he brought his attention to the girl who sat mending the end of her dress, “Do you wish to come with us?”

The girl paused, “Do I have a choice?”

“Yes.” Achilles said simply and Briseis paused to look down at her hands.

“Will Hector be coming with us?”

“No.”

Briseis paused to stare at the blonde incredulously before she spoke, “Why are you doing this?”

Achilles looked up at the girl with an arched brow and her head gave a shake, “Why do you pretend like you care nothing for him when truly he’s the only thing you think about from the moment the sun rises to the second it sets?”

“And you would know this how?”

“You dream of him. At night when you sleep I hear you say his name.” Briseis said looking right into the warrior’s eyes and Achilles resisted the urge to tense as the girl continued, “You stare at the cuff on your arm for hours every day. Do you even realise that whatever it is you feel, is ten times worse for Hector? It isn’t natural for a bonded omega to be away from their alpha. It isn’t normal for mates to be separated from oneanother.”

“And where is your omega?” Achilles asked and something in Briseis’ eyes changed as she straightened her back and held her head up high as she pulled the scarf off of her left wrist to expose the black cuff that wrapped around it.

There was no name.

“My omega is happy where she is, because I never trapped her in a bond with me.” Achilles lips twitched down ever so slightly, “What-“

“Do what makes you happy and fills your heart with content. Sometimes you need to sacrifice your happiness in order to be free of guilt and simply feel content.” Briseis said as she wrapped her wrist up all over again, “You are not bound by the same restrictions. You have a choice, I don’t understand why you’re wasting it.”

“Would you prefer it if I took the prince away? Have you given thought to what would happen to Troy if Hector were to leave?”

Briseis’ hands clenched, “Troy would be lost. But you could stay.”

“To kill him?”

“To be with him.”

“You would have me betray my country for one omega?”

“I’d ask an alpha to protect their omega against the greed of a tyrant.”

Achilles scoffed, “My omega doesn’t want my protection.”

Briseis paused and stared back at Achilles in complete silence, eyebrows pulling together as her lips twisted in confusion, “You’d stay for him wouldn’t you. But you want him to beg for it. You want him to grovel at your feet.”

Achilles almost rolled his eyes, “You sound like Patroclus.”

“Is he right?”

Achilles only smirked, ignoring her question. “Tell me, who is this omega for whom you’ve sacrificed your happiness?”

Briseis let out a sigh of frustration, “That’s neither here nor there.”

“I disagree.” The myrmidon said as he leaned forward to look at the girl more closely, “If you insist on keeping their identity a secret it must be someone known to both you and your family. You called them a she. It couldn’t be one of the Trojan citizens, you’d have no reason to hide it if it were. Is it the prince’s wife? It would explain why you seem so insistent on my bond with him. Then again, if it appeared before you were captured it’s possible that it may have been Helen of Sparta. Though I’m not sure how you would manage to hide it.”

Briseis said nothing, only glared back at the warrior as he spoke, “Then again, who knows what secrets lie behind Troy’s walls-“

“You’re afraid of Hector, aren’t you?”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re afraid of him. That’s why you ignore my questions, why you’re trying to run from him.”

“And exactly what would I have to fear from the omegan prince?”

“That you’ll fall in love with him.”

Before Achilles could even think to respond a voice suddenly spoke just outside of the tent.

Another guest, honestly he’s never been so popular.

King Triopas came to see him, cloaked with his most trusted guard at his side and absolutely no one else. Achilles had to take a moment to regain his composure to the surprisingly disarming conversation he had with the girl.

Briseis excused herself, claiming to go wait for Eudorus to return with the kill for the voyage back to Greece. Triopas told his man to wait outside and he did so without another word.

“Lord Achilles.” Triopas said with a deep bow  and Achilles arched a brow as he placed a hand on the man’s shoulder to urge him to stand up straight.

“King Triopas, to what do I owe the honor of having a king bow to me?”

“I’d like to have a word.” The man said and Achilles simply nodded his head towards the area to the side to sit down and the man took the seat before him. “I’m told that you plan on leaving Troy.”

Achilles resisted the urge to sigh in frustration.

“We sail in the morning.”

The man didn’t bother hiding his disappointment, “I suppose there’s nothing I could say to convince you otherwise. I’m told the King of Ithaca has already spoken to you.”

“He has.”

“And you have no intention to stay.” Triopas sighed, wringing his aged hands together as he spoke as he stared down at them, “I wish I had your courage. The courage to simply leave this pointless conflict and spare my men. Send them home to their wives.”

“Why don’t you?” Achilles asked and Triopas shook his head with a mirthless smile. “Menelaus is dead, there’s no need to continue fighting for his wayward wife. What you fight for now is the king of Mycenea’s greed.”

“Agamemnon is a dangerous enemy.”

Achilles huffed out a breath of frustration, “Agamemnon is a pig that sees nothing more than his own desires.”

Triopas gave a snort, “So the rumors are true, you despise him just as much as we all do.”

Achilles said nothing as he reached out for the goblet to fill it with wine, he offered it to the older man but Triopas waved it away as he continued. “When we met and I saw you defeat Boagrius with such effortless speed and precision I thought for the briefest of moments that allowing Agamemnon to rule over Thessaly was the right thing to do. I thought a warrior as powerful as this must follow the greatest of kings, that could afford his loyalty.”

Achilles let out a humourless snort as he set the wine aside and drank from the goblet he’d offered the king, “You thought wrong. Agamemnon was never my king and he never will be.”

“I see that now, however, I never forgot that day and I hope you have not forgotten it either.” Triopas said, aged blue eyes locking onto Achilles’ own as he spoke, “Agamemnon called on Thessaly to fight in this war and under the circumstances I had no choice but to comply so as not to endanger my people. I came to Troy to fight for the safety of Thessaly and to fight for the man that earned the loyalty and respect of the great Achilles. And if I am to stay in Troy then I intend on doing so for the same reasons.”

Achilles paused to watch the man as he took a deep breath, “Take care, these are words that I do not speak lightly. I’ve spent many nights considering the consequences of my actions should I decide to continue on my current path. But after the battle this morning… I’m sure I don’t have to tell you, prince Hector could have very well slain your cousin this day and he would have been well within his rights to do so.”

Achilles tensed, Triopas noticed but he pressed on, albeit cautiously. “In the midst of a battle field the parties that meet are enemies and nothing more. He could have killed Patroclus, but he didn’t. He spared his life and then called for a cease-fire, albeit a temporary one.”

“The prince of Troy is a slave to his compassion.” Achilles said shortly but Triopas kept his eyes trained on the warrior, “Perhaps, but I would be foolish not to consider that the prince may have spared the boy because of the boy’s relation to his soulmate and alpha.”

“I suppose.” Achilles said and Triopas took another deep breath, “Without you fighting, I fear I may never see Thessaly again. Agamemnon underestimated Troy and its commander a great deal, by thinking he could fight this war without you. I refuse to make the same mistake. I’m prepared to do whatever it takes to protect my country, my people and my soulmate, even if it means betraying Greece.”

Achilles couldn’t keep the surprise from his face when the man spoke, he glanced down to the man’s wrist, noting the stripe of black just above the wristband of Triopas’ left arm and he leaned forward to lock the man in his gaze, “Why did you come here?”

“My men have told me that the prince of Troy comes to see you from time to time. That your myrmidons allow him to enter and leave your camp without incident. Seeing how you carry his mark and you carry his, I feel you are the only Greek I can trust with what I’m going to ask.” The man reached into the inside of his cloak. “Prince Hector is a formidable foe and once he takes the crown after his father, I think he’ll become an even greater king. I never wanted to fight for Agamemnon, I wanted to fight with the man that had Achilles loyalty. I understand the call of an alpha to an omega, even more than you do. Thessaly needs protection from Agamemnon and his insatiable greed. We need an ally that will come to our aid if we should call. And so, I’ll say these words to you once more son of Peleus and I hope you’ll understand.”

And then the man pulled out his sceptre, the same one he’d offered Achilles on the day that they met. Triopas held the sceptre out to Achilles with his shoulders back and his head held high.

“This sceptre has been carried by the ruler of Thessaly for generations. Give it to your king.”

Achilles said nothing for a moment, watching the man for what felt like an eternity before he finally spoke.

“And if my ‘King’ doesn’t want it?”

“Thessaly is at the mercy of Agamemnon’s greed and Troy’s will to survive. If he does not accept it, then I fear, Thessaly may fall either at the hands of one or the other. But at least, I will have taken every opportunity to save all that I love.”

Achilles looked at the sceptre and then reached out to take it before setting it aside. Triopas let out a sigh and his frame relaxed in visible relief.

“I make no promises king Triopas. I will tell him what you told me and only what you told me. I have no intention of staying in Troy and I won’t be used as some sort of bargaining chip with the prince.”

“I couldn’t ask for more.” Triopas said as he stood and gave another bow, pulling the hood of his cloak over his head, “I’ll wait for a reply in the morning.”

The king left without another word.

Briseis didn’t return to his tent, Achilles was grateful. He needed time alone to think. He didn’t get much done before Patroclus returned with the men and they decided to feast once more on the beach before departing for Greece in the morning.

It was a quiet affair, with the men telling stories of home and all they planned to do once they returned. Briseis sat at Eudorus’ side. Patroclus had taken to not speaking to him all over again. That much, he expected. Patroclus will get over it and once they return to  Larissa, he will understand. Ajax came with some of his men having recovered from most of the injuries he sustained while fighting Hector, along with Odysseus and Achilles took the opportunity to speak to the king of Ithaca one last time.

“King Triopas came to see me.”

“Oh?”

“I assume you know what he came to ask of me.”

Odysseus paused, “He spoke to me, yes. Each ruler deserves the choice to protect their people in whatever way they deem necessary.”

“Even if it means committing treason?”

Odysseus gave a snort, “What use is patriotism in the face of certain doom? Triopas has never had any desire to fight for Agamemnon, his only concern was Thessaly and Thessaly alone. He came to this war out of necessity.”

Achilles’ head gave a tilt, “Don’t you fight for the same reasons?”

“If we were to return to Greece now, the king of Mycenae would be the least of our concerns. Agamemnon had made countless enemies in his ruthless quest for power. A loss to the Trojans opens the flood gates of attack from the Hittites and who knows how many more enemies of Greece. The allegiance we have now, is dependent on Agamemnon’s rule. I can’t risk another invasion.”

“And who will protect your people after your death?”

“I can only hope, that when the time comes. My people will know how to protect themselves.”

Achilles said nothing to that when he caught sight of a shadow moving out the corner of his eye and saw a cloaked figure manage to slip by his myrmidons without notice, heading towards his tent and he couldn’t help but scoff.

“I can’t convince you to reconsider, Achilles?”

Achilles looked back and found that the man had followed his gaze to the man slipping into his tent. The myrmidon king shook his head, “No.”

“Then I suppose, this will be the last time I  will see you for some time my friend.” Odysseus said placing a hand on Achilles shoulder and Achilles returned the gesture before he got up and walked to his tent. He felt eyes boring into his back as he went but he ignored them as he slipped into his dwelling. Just in time to watch as Hector took a sip from a goblet.

“Making yourself at home, prince?”

Hector drank from the cup, shut his eyes and let out a soft sigh, “For all your faults, you Greeks make very fine wine.”

Achilles scoffed as he stepped forward and stood by the prince’s side, “I’m told it tastes even better in Greece, lounging along the isles.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it.” Hector said as he tugged his cloak off with one hand and kept the wine goblet in the other, “You said you had something to discuss.”

Achilles’ head gave a tilt as he watched the other, “Why is it that every time you come to see me, you wear your armor?”

Hector shrugged ever so slightly as he looked around the tent, “Are we not enemies?”

“Till sunrise at least.” Achilles leaned against the table, “Your attack this morning was impressive.”

Hector glanced up at him, “There’s no glory in taking the lives of men. Why am I here, Achilles?”

Achilles stepped forward towards the prince, Hector didn’t move. “I told you, we have things to discuss.”

“What things?”

Achilles reached out and kissed him, foregoing further conversation. Hector leaned up and kissed him back. He as surprised that the prince gave in so easily, even moreso since he could feel Hector stepping back leading him towards the bed. He gave no protest when Achilles reached out to remove the sheathe that held his sword and dropped it to the ground, didn’t let out more than a slight whimper when the ties that held his armor were undone and it fell in a clatter to the ground.

And then the prince’s earlier words came back to him.

“I’ve had enough conflict for one day.” And maybe that’s all it was.

An omega will always be an omega, no matter how hard he tried to fight against his nature Hector couldn’t escape that single fact. Of course he’d seek comfort from his alpha after a day of hardship. It made perfect sense. But the omega giving in because they sought comfort, didn’t automatically mean that the alpha would oblige and give him anything more than he was willing to give. Achilles movements were smooth and slow, deliberate. It was different from the last few times and he knew it. In the final moments before he groaned out Hector’s name in his completion just as he watched his omega fall over the edge, eyes blown wide hair a mess and skin flushed that he realized that he’d actually made love.

It made him pause, catching his breath as he watched the prince calm himself staring up at the blonde with lust blown eyes and then Briseis’ words came back to him.

_“You’re afraid of him aren’t you?”_

_“That you’ll fall in love with him.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Chapters go like this:
> 
> 1\. Patroclus pov  
> 2\. Achilles pov  
> 3\. Achilles pov  
> 4\. Hector pov  
> 5\. Paris pov.
> 
> Achilles gets two chapters cause there's still a lot I want to go through but it has been a really long time since I posted on this and I wanted to put something up.
> 
> Anyway, please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles comes to terms with his fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

They sat together like that for some time. Hector couldn’t stay until morning he had no intention to even try. For a while they said nothing, Hector simply allowed Achilles to run his hands all over him but they both knew that the peace wouldn’t last long and it didn’t.

Hector suddenly tensed and Achilles frowned since he could sense the omega’s distress moments before he caught a very particular scent, an alluring scent. Not quite as alluring as Hector’s but still striking.

“Paris.” Hector gasped and Achilles saw the omega flush all the way down to his toes, he started to pant and Achilles could smell the scent of lust begin to pour out of him. And then he caught Patroclus’ scent mixing into the chaos, that’s when he knew.

Achilles made to get up from the bed only for Hector to grab a hold of him, weakly trying to keep him still. “Achilles, please…”

Achilles couldn’t stop his instinct from kicking in. He took Hector’s face into his hands and pressed a kiss against his temple as he spoke, “Shh, its alright. I’ll take care of it.”

He leaned forward urging Hector to lie back, he pressed another kiss against his lips, “I’ll be right back.”

Hector reluctantly let go. Achilles stood, grabbing his tunic off the floor to pull it on before he turned to leave. He paused to look at Hector before he did. the man’s eyes were glazed over as he squirmed and moaned in distress.

Achilles left the tent followed the scents of heat around his tent to find Patroclus on the ground with Paris. He would’ve growled in frustration if he wasn’t so affected by the heat himself.

He told Patroclus to claim Paris, of course Patroclus wasn’t pleased by the suggestion but he didn’t really have much of a choice in the matter. They couldn’t just leave Paris like that, so close to the other Grecian camps plus alphas had a tendency to get unreasonably aggressive when going through a rut. Achilles honestly didn’t want to deal with that on their long voyage back to Larissa. He mentioned that Hector was being affected by it all, he wasn’t surprised that the mention of the Trojan prince is what got through to Patroclus. He was annoyed but not surprised.

Achilles went back to the tent, found Hector still squirming on the bed as he had been before, covers tossed aside as his skin began to gleam with sweat. Achilles let instinct guide him. He took the tunic off, got on the bed, kissed Hector deeply. The omega returned the favour, wrapping his arms around Achilles’ neck and dragged himself closer so their bodies were pressed tightly against one another. Heat raged between them, sweet and maddening sending shivers down Achilles spine.

Soon, he’ll lose this. Soon he’ll be back in Larissa and Hector will stay in Troy.

Briseis’ words came back to him, a dull whisper in the back of his head just barely reaching through the fog of lust and he thought, he wondered what it would be like if he did stay. How it would be if he never saw his home again. To be honest, after what his mother told him, he expected to never return to Larissa. His mother’s prophesies were not to be taken lightly, he knew this well and he still left. The call for fame and glory too strong to ignore. But now he thinks, what if he stayed? What if he never returned? What if this is the destiny she saw for him?

If he had it his way, Hector would leave with him. His mother would be utterly amused with the stubborn prince. He could see her wading in the water near the cove searching for seashells for her grandchildren.

Grandchildren.

Achilles had never really given thought to raising a child of his own, not even once. He liked them well enough, as weak and fearful as they often were around him. Rarely he’d meet a child that looked up at him with wonder and awe, inspired to be courageous and strong just like him. But he never imagined having more family than what he has now, never even thought of it. He had Patroclus and he had his mother and that’s always been enough.

If he had children how would they be. Half of Hector and half of him. Strong and courageous like him and yet infuriatingly compassionate and humble like Hector. A child with brown eyes the same as his fathers. There was always so much in those eyes.

These thoughts ran through Achilles brain as he pushed Hector’s legs apart and settled in between, fingers gripping tightly in the princes dark curls to pull his head back. Hector gasped as the kiss was broken.

Achilles didn’t waste any more time, lifting the prince’s hips to slowly slide his cock into the prince’s slick heat until he was fully sheathed inside. Hector let out a silent gasp at the action, dull fingernails digging into the myrmidon’s back. Achilles barely noticed.

It was as easy as breathing, simple movements that sucked them both into a haze of lust and passion. Its never felt so easy or so right. They both tumbled over the edge, overwhelmed by ecstasy at least twice as Hector’s triggered heat took hold of both of them. It was maybe two hours later before they finally cooled down. Hector fell asleep Achilles just watched him. Plagued by his earlier thoughts. Plagued by Briseis words and plagued by the way Hector just somehow made all those thoughts suddenly feel so… right.

“So far away.”

The words startled him out of his thoughts but he didn’t show it. Achilles looked away from the collar to the man that wore it, to find sleepy brown eyes staring at back at him. Has he really been staring at the prince without giving a single thought to the passage of time?

“Where is your head son of Peleus?”

Achilles’ head gave a tilt, he didn’t remove his hand from the prince’s neck, “Farther away than I care to say.”

Hector let out a yawn, Achilles scoffed as the prince stretched his hands out above him. “What time is it?”

“Close to dawn.” Hector paused to look up at him, “Is Paris still-“

“I assume so, you know very well how long bonding heats last.”

The prince sighed, “This is all such a mess. What am I going to tell the council and father? Poor Helen-“

“Perhaps its time that you allowed your brother to clean up his own mess for once.”

Hector’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, “This isn’t his fault. He must have come here looking for me.”

“And he found his soulmate instead. His true soulmate.” Achilles stressed those last words and Hector shook his head, “He loves Helen.”

The blonde scoffed, Hector’s jaw clenched. “These marks are only a marks. The heart can choose to love whomever it wants.”

Achilles looked down at Hector without saying a word, the prince stared back and frowned propping himself up on his elbows as he spoke, “Do you disagree? Tell me Myrmidon king, what am I to you other than a body to warm your bed?”

Achilles voice became deadly quiet, “Excuse me?”

“You said you called me here to discuss some important matters and yet here we are. You called me to your bed and I fell into it like a willing whore.” Hector took a deep breath, “Lets not pretend like these things mean anything other than what they truly are. In a few hours, you’ll leave for Greece and I will stay here as we should. Paris loves Helen, this was nothing more than a mistake.”

Achilles paused, “Are you speaking for him or yourself?”

Hector blinked at the blonde looking away for a brief moment before he spoke, “I speak for both of us.”

The brunette started to get up from the bed, pushing the quilts and animal skins away only to stop when Achilles grabbed a hold of his arm to drag him back down to the bed, pulling the prince onto his lap.

“What?”

“Your cousin tells me of a boy you meant to marry before you took your wife.” Hector tensed  eyes going wide as he stared back at the Greek, Achilles continued, “What was it you said? The heart wants what it wants? If these marks mean nothing then shouldn’t his heart have stayed loyal to yours to this day?”

Hector swallowed hard, “The situation was different.”

“Doesn’t seem like it was.”

Hector looked away from that burning blue gaze  letting his eyes drop to the cuff with his name wrapped around Achilles wrist. The prince took a deep breath as he let his hand drop to touch the mark.

“Lysander. For years I pined after him.” Hector said giving a snort as his fingers started to trace over his name on Achilles wrist, “I dreamed of seeing my name on his wrist just like this. But alas, it wasn’t meant to be. He’s still a dear friend, one of my greatest and most trusted Captains… but never more than that.” Hector’s voice hardened, “When he found his soulmate, it was more than just a mark for him. Lysander fell in love.”

“And you?”

Hector looked up to lock his gaze with that of Achilles.

“I have a beautiful wife, that loves me dearly who gave me a child that I cherish with every fibre of my being. Fate works in mysterious ways and in some ways, fate’s ways are better than our own.” Hector tried to stand again only for Achilles to drag him back down again.

The prince let out a heavy sigh, “Yes?”

“Your attack this morning.” Achilles started as his head gave a tilt, “You spared Patroclus, why?”

“Would you have preferred it if I cut his throat and staked his head at Troy’s gates?”

Achilles almost flinched back at the imagery, “Any other man would have done so without a second thought.”

Hector looked away, “I’m not in the habit of killing children.”

Achilles almost smiled, “You think him a child?”

“I think he’s too young for a battlefield.”

“I think he’d disagree with you.” And then the blonde had a thought, morbid curiosity drove his next statement, “Actually I’m quite sure it would wound him a great deal if he knew what you thought of him.”

Hector raised a brow at the blonde and Achilles scoffed and spoke watching the man’s expression carefully, “My cousin thinks himself in love with you.”

Patroclus never said so explicitly, but he knows the younger man better than he’s sure Patroclus knows himself. Achilles could tell the younger man’s affections went further than simple infatuation.

Hector gave a snort, eyes filling with something close to shock and disbelief, “What? If you’re teasing me because of what I said this afternoon-“

“Believe me prince, I wish it was only a tease.”

And then the prince frowned, “Is your cousin predisposed to harbouring affections for withered old men?”

“You’re hardly a withered old man.”

“Much too old for him.”

“He doesn’t see it that way.”

“You’re serious.” Hector said before a smile graced his features and he shook his head, “I’m flattered.”

“You’re flattered?”

“Would you prefer it if I was insulted? He’s beautiful.” Achilles gave him a look and Hector laughed bright and warm as he raked a hand through his hair, “If he’s… in love with me then why on earth-“

“In Greece it isn’t uncommon for alphas to attempt to claim bonded omegas.”

“Ah.” Hector said before giving another scoff, “And somehow he thought defeating me in battle would allow him to attempt to claim me. I wonder what arrogant childish brute gave him that notion.”

Achilles gave him a dull look and Hector laughed again, “I’m flattered that he would go to such lengths, however, one arrogant Greek alpha is quite enough. In any event he’s bonded to Paris now, I doubt he’d still have any interest me.”

Achilles wasn’t so sure he agreed, but he didn’t bother raising his thought. Only lifted his hand to toy with the prince’s curls the way his fingers have been itching to do since Hector started raking his hands through them. The prince almost seemed to lean into his touch and Achilles lips pulled into a tight line.

“Are you satisfied with your life prince. With all that you are, all that you have here now, in Troy? Ruling over these people?”

Hector started to frown, “You already know the answer to that and my father is the one that rules over Troy.”

“For now.” Achilles said and Hector’s frown grew when Achilles turned to the side and pulled something out from the side of his bed, wrapped in a brown sheet. The Myrmidon slowly took the cloth away.

“The king of Thessaly came to see me this evening. He tells me that he tires of this war and Agamemnon’s insistent thirst for power which drives it. And so he asked me to give this to my king.”

The last layer fell away and Hector’s eyes went wide. Achilles sat up a bit more and the prince moved so he was straddling the Greek’s legs as he took the object into his hands,

“The Thessalonian sceptre.” Hector looked up at the warrior with wide eyes, “I…” and then he swallowed hard, “If you are meant to give this to your king then shouldn’t this go to Agamemnon-“

“That swine is not my king, he does not rule me.” Achilles said clearly and Hector only stared back at him.

“But I do?”

Achilles head gave a slight tilt, “No one, rules over me prince. But we both know that you are mine, regardless of what you’d like to believe. Triopas believes that you will be a great king someday.”

“And you?”

Achilles didn’t answer the question, only wrapped the sceptre up again and handed it to the prince, “I was asked to give this to my king.”

Hector held Achilles gaze seeming to search for something that Achilles couldn’t describe before he suddenly leaned in and pressed a kiss on the blonde’s lips.

“Thank you.” Hector whispered before he let out a soft sigh, “Although, I’m not quite sure I know what to do now.”

“Triopas is giving you his allegiance.”

“He walks a dangerous path, if Agamemnon found out… if the other kings found out-“

“They’d either leave Troy or ask for Troy’s mercy.”

“Or they could be slaughtered. Thessaly could be burned to the ground over night because of such an act of treason. They have more to fear from Mycenae than Troy.”

“Unless Troy had the loyalty of the Myrmidon warriors.”

Hector pulled back, stared at the Greek in shock and disbelief. “And why would the Myrmidons fight for Troy.”

“Because their master commanded it.” Achilles said simply and Hector’s eyes went wide.

“And why would he do that?”

“Because his omega begged him to stay.” And Hector rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of frustration.

“Of course.” Then the prince looked at him, “If I asked you to stay in Troy it wouldn’t be for Troy. Troy’s  walls are impenetrable. Agamemnon can attack us as much as he wishes. We will beat him again and again, until there is nothing left for him to form an army. If I asked you to stay in Troy, it would be for Paris.” And then the prince looked away rubbing his temples in frustration, “He’s never… he seemed so sure of Helen. He’s been courted many times, he’s courted many others but this… a soul bond with an enemy he barely knows. If Patroclus were to leave. I don’t know what Paris would do.”

“What about you?”

“I’m married.”

“But you want me, don’t you?” Achilles asked with his voice going quiet, Hector stared back at him, not moving his gaze from those piercing blue eyes before he spoke.

“You said it yourself, you belong to no one.” Hector started to pull away again, “What I want is irrelevant. You’re not mine to keep.”

Hector tried to leave the bed yet again but Achilles dragged him back again, this time pulling the trojan even closer to lock their lips in a deep kiss wrapping his arm around Hector’s waist to press their bodies together and the prince let out a sigh. Achilles allowed himself a moan before he broke the kiss and looked up into the omega’s eyes.

“You know what I want, say it and I’ll stay.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can.”

Hector let out a soft sigh, “Things aren’t as simple as you’re trying to make them seem. What about your men?”

“They’ll follow me anywhere I go.”

“And what about their families? Would they leave their wives and children for you as well?”

“They can return to Larissa without me if they wish.”

“And you’d stay?”

“Give me a reason.”

“You know they’d never leave without you, what you’re asking of them is cruel. What you’re talking about is treason-“

“Stop looking for excuses. Stop looking for a reason to walk away when you know you don’t want to.” Achilles pulled the prince closer so they were just a few inches apart, “All this work you do for your people, all these sacrifices… For once, why not take something for yourself. Be selfish, actually enjoy the fruits of your labour.”

“Achilles-”

“Take what you want.”

Hector let out a sigh, staring back at the Greek as he lifted a hand to drag his fingers through that golden mane of hair, “This won’t end well.”

“Does that mean you’ve made a decision?”

The prince leaned in to brush his lips up against the Greek’s cheek as he spoke softly, “Achilles… _my alpha_ ,” Achilles gave a snort and Hector chuckled before he pulled back to look into his mate’s eyes, “Stay.”

Achilles smirked, completely ignoring the warmth that rose to his chest before he spoke.

“Why?”

Hector rolled his eyes, “You’re insufferable.”

“I’m waiting.”

Hector locked their lips in a deep kiss, hands running up into the myrmidon’s hair to drag himself even closer and Achilles let his hands run down to rest on the omega’s waist to grasp him tightly as the prince sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth. “Achilles… don’t go, please. I need you.” Hector breathed, deep brown locking onto stunning blue, Achilles couldn’t help but kiss the omega again this time flipping them over so Hector lay on his back earning a startled yelp quickly followed by a moan.

He broke the kiss and smirked, “Good enough.”

Hector laughed, warm and bright before he quickly flipped them over again and the prince sat perched on his lap leaving a trail of kisses down Achilles chest, the alpha moaned only to hiss in pain when he suddenly felt a hand tangle in his hair to yank him up. His eyes snapped open at the sudden shock of pain and he found Hector smirking at him before he spoke.

“I should take what I want correct?”

Achilles growled softly feeling infinitely amused and incredibly aroused as he simply looked into the omega’s eyes, “If you can.”

Hector then pushed him back against the makeshift bed, he kissed the Greek again before slowly making his way down the blonde’s body just as he had before. Achilles shut his eyes.

He could get used to this. He could get used to all of this. He could see himself with this man, see this man at his side for the rest of his life. These thoughts almost shocked Achilles from his lustful haze, almost reminded him of the sheer weight of them. Only to feel himself suddenly engulfed in a slick heat and the lust overwhelmed him yet again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hector's pov is next
> 
> I was thinking about doing an alternate ending with Patroclus ending up with Hector, but that'll only come later.
> 
> Please review

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel will come later
> 
> Please review


End file.
